The Gay bathhouse 2
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sequel to the epic story. Please read and review this story.
1. Chapter 1

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine is now ready to send their oldest child to preschool. Elwood City preschool in fact. Buster and Sam is also sending their oldest adopted son to the same preschool. Same as the others oldest children to that preschool as well. Sam still wants Arthur to get his balls cut off. Arthur doesn't want to be castrated. He already got a vecetomey. He is also circumcised as well. He got circumcised after his birth years ago. Both of his son's are also circumcised as well after all.

"It is done now," said Arthur, "That he will be going to the same preschool we went to."

"It sure is," said Francine, "And yes same prechool we went to back in the day."

"Same as us," said Buster, "So we came to enroll our oldest son in it as well."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "Any reason you won't get castrated Arthur?"

"A vecetomey is why," said Arthur, "And i don't want my scotum to become flat."

Sam understands it now. Sam is a nullo so he has no penis. He sits to pee like girls and women do. His pee hole was rerouted and looks like a small vagina. When Sam and Buster got home they got naked. Buster has a full set of male organs and Sam has nice and smooth front. They love being naked. Arthur and Francine don't run round naked very much unless they had a naked party that is. They do go barefoot though around the house. But that is normal after all. They are barefoot right now.

"I sure love being naked," said Buster, "It feels so good without wearing clothes."

"Same here," said Sam, "I love it more after i became a nullo."

"You are a nice nullo eunuch," said Buster, "The time you became a nullo again was a good thing."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "I love sitting to pee like girls and women do."

"I know you do," said Buster, "You are the best nullo eunuch i know."

We now head to Arthur and Francine's house. They are shown barefoot. They both have ten toes same as their four children who are also barefoot so that is sixty toes altogether. They know that feet are meant to be bare. It is summer so they wore sandelas on their feet. And took them off so they wore no socks. So they got barefoot after taking off them shoes. They will start work at their jobs as lifeguards soon. They just got hired at the public pool. It is a barefoot job after all.

"I will love that job," said Arthur, "We will be barefoot there like we are here."

"Same here," said Francine, "And yes we will be barefoot there like here so we will see our toes alot this summer."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I love toes after all and love seeing them."

"As do i," said Francine, "Toes are what gives us balance as we walk."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Toes is the best parts of the feet."

The next day they started that job for the summer. And they also are the owners of Elwood City public bath house. It is for bathing not sex. We now head to the local gay bar with Slink and Richard there. And Buster and Sam are in their gay bathhouse. They will add in two marble bath tubs in an empty room. They hope to add at least one more. But we head to the gay bar first. They love that place for the beer, games, dances, and fun. They sure love that bar after all.

"I sure love this bar," said Richard, "This is the best of three gay bar's here."

"Same here," said Slink, "That bad one excludes some potental patrons by their looks."

"Yes they don't let them in," said Richard, "That includes ones we call bears and queens so they come here."

"Things are great here," said the owner, "I am glad you are regulars here. I own this fine place."

"Yes of course," said Slink, "And i will start my shift here soon."

In an hour Slink began working his shift there as a bartender. The juke box is playing certain gay music by certain gay groups and bands. Including a certain song about a chain of a certain gym/family place that has a pool. And yes a gymnasium to play sports like baskeball, volleyball, and badmitten in. We now see Buster and Sam talking about the marble tubs they bought and installed. And going over the books to see when they can buy some more of them.

"I hope this goes well," said Buster, "If the patrons like it we can add more."

"I also hope so," said Sam, "What if patrons don't like it?"

"If it doesn't a private room we can make it," said Buster, "We just hope these goes over well with the patrons."

"I see two is using it now," said Sam, "They seem to like them after all."

"We can ask them," said Buster, "Just before we buzz them out."

Next chapter see what happens. I hope you love this story please read and review this story to an epic story of before.


	2. Richard opens a bar

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Turns out that owner was planning to sell that place. So Richard bought it from him and is now the owner. He is a business man now. He will still work at the Baxter gay bathhouse though. He now owns a gay bar but still works for Buster and Sam at their gay bathhouse. Arthur and Francine heard about that news that Richard owns a gay bar now. They won't go in it though but is proud of him anyway. They go to regular bars, sports bars, and dives at times. But they won't go in a gay bar though.

"I am proud of him," said Arthur, "Of him owning a gay bar but won't go in it."

"Same here," said Francine, "I also won't go inside of it either."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Think he will still work at that gay bathhouse?"

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Not sure if he will or not."

"We can ask him," said Arthur, "After all we have his cell phone number."

They gave him a call and said he will still work at that gay bathhouse even though he owns a gay bar now. To open that bar he invited a known gay band to play there. After that they will come once per season. After that band will be from that juke box or from a local gay band or group. All the music in that juke box is gay music. That known gay band will be glad to play for that gay bar to have it's grand reopening. It is closed for until they get a new liquor licence that is because he just bought it.

"They will give one to us," said Richard, "As in they will sell one to us in a week or two."

"That is good," said Slink, "Will we keep they same workers here or not?"

"Yes we will," said Richard, "And we can afford to hire two more workers."

"So like bartenders?" said Slink, "And one that cooks the food?"

"A bartender," said Richard, "And one to cook the food."

They hired a bar tender who just moved there from Crown City and his partner was hired to cook. A week later they got their liquor license and they are prepairing for the opening. It is now called Richard's gay bar. They invited Buster, Sam, Binky, Mr. Ratburn, and his new partner. They know Arthur and Francine won't go same as Muffy, Brain, and Sue Ellen. But will invite Fern and Prunella who will come. They will enjoy that grand opening. That gay band is a famous gay band.

"I am glad you got them," said Buster, "I and Sam play their music in our gay bathhouse alot."

"We sure do," said Sam, "The patrons sure love their music and gets them aroused to have gay sex better."

"I did some calling," said Richard, "And we could afford that gay band so they came to play for us."

"That is good," said Buster, "We had them sing in our gay bathhouse once."

"I remember that," said Richard, "Now they are here. I now open this gay bar. You may start now please."

The band then began to play and sing and the patrons that aren't drinking are dancing to their music having a good time. That grand opening made it a busy place. So they will earn alot of money that night. Arthur and Francine is at a sports bar. That bar has TV's that has sports. One is on a soccer game, a football game, a baseball game, and a beach valleyball game. It isn't a gay sports bar just a regular sports bar. Next door to them is that judgmental gay bar seen not letting a bear in it.

"I hate that bar there," said Arthur, "Excluding that bear as in older hair big man from it."

"Same here," said Francine, "Glad we are here at this wonderful sports bar."

"This place is the best," said a patron, "My husband here also loves it."

"Yes indeed dear," said her husband, "We sure love this wonderful sports bar."

"It sure is," said the bartender, "This place is always packed here at night for every night."

They had a good time at them bars. The Mayor is thinking about closing down that judgemental gay bar for turning away certain people based on looks. So he is looking through the laws of that city. He found it was passed years ago and still on the books and is still used. So he got the police to do a raid on that gay bar. The swat team went and arrested the bartenders , owner and some patrons. That place was then closed down. And they put it up for sale and sold it to a bear.

"It will be called the bear cave," said that large hairy man, "I won't be judgemental like that other owner did."

"That is good to hear," said the mayor, "After all being judgementl is against local law for businesses that is."

"I know that law well," said that man, "I was their when that mayor sighned it into law."

"That is good," said the mayor, "It is still on the books and still being enforced."

Next chapter of this story the children start preschool. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here."


	3. Ideas at the bar

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Richard wants to make his business better so he added a few more cocktails to the drink menu. And added another food item to the food menu. And they are working well there. So that gay bar will make more money that way. So he and Slink are thinking about more ideas how to make that gay bar even better. They could use any ideas even if they are not gay realated. Slink does in fact have some ideas that he would like if Richard would use them. And Arthur and Francine will adopt a pet.

"Yes a pet for us," said Arthur, "So do you want a dog or a cat?"

"That is good," said Francine, "I would like a dog at first and maybe a cat later on."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "Should it be a puppy or a full grown dog?"

"A puppy please," said Francine, "That way we can train it."

"Sounds great," said Arthur, "Let's head to the pet shop then."

They adopted a male puppy they named Rover. He is a black lab by the way. At Richard's gay bar Richard and Slink are talking if any of them have ideas they can use. To make that gay bar better in fact. Slink does in fact has some ideas and wants them to be used at that gay bar. He will offer it to him during that talk. They will adopt a cat at that pet shop. A kitten in fact. Them ideas Slink has will most likely be used because Richard loves him and his ideas. And Slink is the head bartender there.

"So any ideas you have?" said Richard, "After all you have great ideas."

"Yes i have ideas," said Slink, "I have a CD of a local gay band and one from a gay band in Crown City we can use them."

"I love it and will use them," said Richard, "Do you have anymore ideas?"

"That is good," said Richard, "And yes i got more ideas. A picture of that local band. Think i can put it on that wall?"

"Another good idea," said Richard, "You can hang it up now let's put them two CD's in that juke box."

They put them two CD's in the juke box and put up the picture of that band on the wall next to that juke box on the left side. The right side next to it is that famous gay band that was there at the grand opening. Them two ideas will help draw in more patrons who just happens to be from the LGBT community. A few new patrons came in to drink and to dance to the music. They selected one of them songs from that local gay band. He goes to see that band in concerts there in that city.

"I love that band," said that patron, "I go to lots of their concerts i am a big fan of theirs so thank you."

"That is good," said Richard, "I love that band myself and no problem."

"I knew it would work," said Slink, "That is why i asked to use it."

"That is good," said Richard, "You have great ideas after all."

"You two run this place well," said that patron, "Now i will dance to this wonderful gay song."

The bear cave gay bar never turns away people who are known trouble makers. That man who owns it is called a bear which is a big gay hairy man even though he is a monkey. His parter is a type of gay called a Queen. He is also a nullo eunuch which is a type of eunuch without a penis. He can't hide his gayness if he wanted to. He wears dresses and a tiara and talks like a gay sterotype. He works at that bar. In an hour he will get naked revealing him to be as a castrated nullo.

"You can get naked now," said the bear, "Your not the only nullo here because Sam is here."

"I sure will baby," said the queen, "Showing off my lack of genitals is fabulas."

"I sure am," said Sam, "I am nice and smooth there."

"You can get naked now," said Buster, "I love when you get naked."

"Then i will," said Sam, "I think there is other nullos here."

All five nullos got naked revealing nothing but smooth skin were their genitals once hung. Sam looks like he never had genitals and he looks like he has a vagina there. Just the way that doctor made it. So not really a vagina it is his pee hole. Sam loves they way it looks. He prefers to sit to pee anyway. The other nullos there love the way it looks on him as well. See what happens next in this story here.


	4. New sports car and rivals

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine bought some land and will build a new sports bar called Arthur & Francine sports bar. And another couple bought land to build a rival public bath house against Elwood City public bath house owned by Arthur and Francine. It is Roman like. And Arthur and Francine's is Japanese like. And a local gay couple wants to start a rival gay bathhouse on either the old wearhouse site or a field. They will think of what to call the private rooms if they get to build one. We start with Arthur and Francine.

"This sports bar will be nice," said Arthur, "We will have the best sports bar in Elwood City."

"It sure will be," said Francine, "And yes it will be the best sports bar in this city."

"I am glad we will build one," said Arthur, "Rather than buy a bar in fact."

"That is true," said Francine, "This way we can pick the best design from an architec."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I know three of them here in Elwood City we could talk to them."

They went to three architecs now. They are coming up with the designs now. They love the design by architec named Henry Smith. He has a design they both love. They got the land all set to go. That construction company are starting to build it. The foundation has been laid and now drying. That same sex couple is talking to the owners of the wearhouse site to see how much money it cost. That gay couple wants to build a gay bathhouse there. The field cost to much so they will get the wearhouse site.

"We can afford that," said a man named Mark, "That is much cheaper than that field that farmer is selling."

"Yes indeed," said a man named Victor, "Here is that money now in this cheek."

"Thank you," said head owner, "This land is now belongs to you two."

"That is good," said Mark, "Victor this land is now ours."

"Yes indeed," said Victor, "Now to talk to some architecs now."

They picked the design from architec Daniel Storm. It is of greek design this time. They are now thinking what to name the private rooms. They came up with The otter room, the wet dick suite, humpers room, the beaver dam suite, Mr. Oh yeah room, and lust of men. They got the green light to build now. We now head to the Baxter gay bathhouse with Buster and Sam. They heard they will have another rival gay bathhouse. So they are planning a protest against that one of course.

"We can protest it," said Buster, "We can talk with the patrons and friends to protest with us."

"Yes of course," said Sam, "Let's hope this one works like the other one did."

"I also hope so," said Buster, "That one couple worked in a gay bathhouse before though."

"Sounds like a true rival to me," said Sam, "We need to keep many patrons from going there."

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "We might need good ideas if it is a true rival gay bathhouse."

We now head to the lesbian bathhouse in Elwood City with Fern and Prunella. They heard that a new rival gay bathhouse will be built and a new sports bar will also be built. Arthur and Francine will love owning it. It is a regular sports bar not a gay sports bar. But will serve anyone. Because it is a sports bar it will have TV's on sports channels that will play sports like Baseball, football, soccer, hockey, volleyball, etc. Just not gay sports like gay versions of them sports. Like naked basketball.

"A new sports bar is good," said Fern, "But not sure what to think of a new gay bathhouse."

"Arthur and Francine will own that bar," said Prunella, "And the two who will own that gay bathhouse worked at one."

"That is true," said Fern, "We can go to that sports bar when it is built and opened."

"We could be among the first patrons," said Prunella, "When they just open that place up for sure."

"We sure could," said Fern, "Yes we will be among the first patrons."

Next chapter will show Buster will go to the public baths to get clean. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Coming pandemic and Roman baths

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Roman baths are built and opened. It is a public bath house that is Roman themed. And the rival gay bathhouse is being built now. Buster and Sam are going to gather some people to protest it. But this time it won't work at that rival gay bathhouse will open after all. Arthur and Francine isn't worried about competition for their public bath house. Japanese themed and the new one is Roman themed. Arthur and Francine will talk to Buster and Sam that competition is a good thing not a bad thing.

"Competion isn't bad you two," said Arthur, "It can in fact be a good thing."

"He is right," said Francine, "We aren't worried about competition for our public bath house."

"You are right," said Buster, "We can just make our gay bathhouse better."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "I will play naked gay basketball soon. I won't be the only nullo there."

"It might just work," said Arthur, "And enjoy your sport by the way Sam."

Arthur and Francine believes in the free market. They know that is the way Capitalism works. Their sports bar is being built now. They got the flat panel TV's to put on the walls of that bar to show sports being played. And will soon start hiring bartenders, cooks, janitor's, and other jobs that sports bars have. And when it opens it will be crowded. Because that is how grand openings works. They will get their liquor licence for that place. They are thinking of the food they will serve there.

"We can have hot wings," said Francine, "Peanuts, nuts, and pizza as well."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "We can also have prezzels, cheese sticks, and popcorn."

"Also sounds good," said Francine, "Any other food we can have there?"

"It sure does," said Arthur, "We can serve hot dogs, fries, corn dogs, and get chips."

"I love that," said Francine, "Same as burgers and stuff like that."

They will also have bread, bus, contadments, fruit, and vegi trays for parties. The vegi trays that is. The grand opening they will have a party. The grand opening party that is. They are also thinking about bratwurst and soft prezzles. And get chicken for their menu. So they will do just that they added them to the menu. The chicken that was added is for chicken strips. Not just the chicken wings that they will use to make hot chicken wings. That sports bar will be a good thing for that city. At the medication lab they found a new flu they are thinking of that name. It is a killer strain of it like in 1918 version.

"I call it sheep flu," said Brain, "It will be H3 N3 strain in fact."

"Sounds good for me," said Sue Ellen, "I hope it isn't as bad as the great influenza pandemic was."

"I hope not," said Brain, "So we must come up with the vaccine for it now."

"I have that virus here sir," said a scientist, "I will give slides to the other workers here."

"That is good," said Brain, "Once the vaccines are made we can give it to the general public."

They will indeed come up with that vaccine just before the pandemic spreads to Elwood City and Crown City. So it won't be that bad when it comes to them cities. Arthur and Francine will be among the first to get it same with Buster and Sam. They have no idea that Sam's grandma will get that flu in a nursing home in Elizabeth and die from it. His parents will have to tell Sam the bad news. That strain of the flu just arrived in America as the vaccine is being made in that lab there. Meanwhile at the gay bar owned by Richard a man with that flu came in that bar so it came to Elwood City from him.

"Welcome here sir," said Richard, "What will you have to eat or drink?"

"Thank you," said that man, "I will get a beer to drink and cheese sticks and hot dog to eat."

"Very good sir," said Richard, "Coming right up now that i have your order."

"Yes of course," said that man, "I sure love this place."

After he left he started feeling bad. And that some of the patrons will get that flu. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here. And i can use any ideas i can get for the next chapter of this story here.


	6. Bar opens and Richard will live

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine got the sports bar built and the building inspector will see if it is safe. It was proved very safe and can open for business. He also passed the building that is the new gay bathhouse. The sports bar will open a few days before the gay bathhouse. Arthur and Francine got their liquor licence so they will open on time. They got all types of alochol known. And has the food iteam, chairs, tables, barstools, video poker machines, and stuff like that. It is now opening day for that bar.

"I declare this sports bar opened," said Arthur, "So you may all now come in for the party."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "If your thirty we have plenty of alcohol, coffee, soda, water, or milk for all."

"And plenty of food," said Arthur, "Party food and food on our menu."

"You have a nice place here," said Fern, "I am glad this place opened on time."

"We sure do Fern," said Arthur, "I am glad you and Prunella are here."

Meanwhile at Elwood City hospital we see patrons from the gay bar there with that killer flu. Richard is getting tested to see if he has it. He has a small case of it do to his flu shot for another strain. So it is like the regular flu for him. His doctor gave him a certain medication with a perscription. And told to drink plenty of orange juice or any other vitamin c juices to raise his immune system to help fight it off. He won't get a cytokine storm from it. Sam is sad his grandma died from that flu.

"I am sad she died," said Sam, "I hope it isn't that bad as the great influenza pandemic of 1918."

"We got that vaccine," said Buster, "I am sorry your grandma died she was a good woman."

"That is true," said Sam, "And yes she was a good woman who accepted me being gay which i couldn't hide i am femine."

"That is true," said Buster, "So when is the funeral?"

"It is on Monday," said Sam, "We of course will be there after all so wear a suit there."

Buster of course agrees with him. Slink is running the gay bar until Richard gets over the flu. Which will be in a week or two. He has a good immune system so it will be in a week. And drinking plenty of vitamin c juices and eating viamin c rich foods as well as chicken soup. And has a humisifer to breath in steam and vapor rub on his chest to breath in. And sucks on cough drops to couch that stuff out of him. As well as that medication once a day as well as over the counter medication to help.

"I feel a bit better now," said Richard, phone, "I am taking care of myself what the doctor told me to do."

"That is good," said Slink, "If you need anything let me know because we both live here."

"I will let you know," said Richard, "I want you to run the bar for a week or two when i return."

"I sure will," said Slink, "I will give you a week to get better you have a good immune system after all."

"I sure do," said Richard, "And the fact i am taking good care of myself as well as help from you of course."

Buster and Sam put on mask to visit Richard at his house even though they had the vaccine and washed their hands. It is for just in case in fact. Richard still works at their gay bathhouse. They are also a friend of his. They brought some oranges for him to eat. As well as lemonaid mix and vitamin c supplements. He thanked them and he took a cheweble supplement that they got him. With the over the counter cold/flu pill. He had them mix up a picture of him to drink as well.

"When do you take the perscription?" said Buster, "I just want to know."

"At night time," said Richard, "It makes me a bit drowsy is why."

"Sounds good to me," said Buster, "I am glad you will recover and not die of it."

"It is like a regular flu to me," said Richard, "The flu shot i had a month ago is helping a bit."

"That is good to know," said Buster, "Me and Sam had the vaccine for this strain of that flu."

Next chapter two kids who goes Lakewood gets that flu but will live not die from it. So they know it won't be as bad as the great influena pandemic. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	7. That flu and things going well

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Rattles got that that flu in that prison and Molly also got it but Rattles will live but Molly will die. And two children from Lakewood got it but will live. Molly will have a fatal form of Cytokine storm from that flu. That pandemic won't last as long as the great influenza of 1918. And not as deadly as it. Because of vaccines and treatments of today. Something they didn't have in the early 1900's. Most who gets it will live same with the ones who got vaccines for that strain. At the local hospital now.

"I don't feel very good," said Molly, "Not good at all i feel hot and symtoms of a flu."

"I am taking you to the doctor," said James her brother, "You are my sister and i love you."

"I think i just need rest," said Molly, "Drink plenty of vitamin c juices and take cold/flu medication."

"You might have the bad one," said James, "As in the sheep flu in fact Molly."

"I will be fine," said Molly, "I will treat it like i did before when i had the flu."

Little do they know she will get a Cytokine storm soon. Arthur and Francine are taking vitamin c foods, orange juice, apple juice, and vitamin c supplements to raise their immune system even though they had the vaccine. Rattles also has that flu but thanks to the infirmary in that prison he will live. They have a good doctor there. Arthur and Francine is now at work at Lakewood and saw two students aren't there. Brother and sister named Robert and Tina. Who will survive that flu they have.

"So they have it?" said Arthur, "The sheep flu that is?"

"Yes sir," said a boy name Jason, "I know because they are my cousins after all."

The next chapter of this story Molly will die. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "I hope they survive it."

"They sure can," said Jason, "Their parents are taking good care of them."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Now i can teach about the great influenza pandemic of 1918."

It is History after all. And reminds them of this pandemic only the one that was around during that pandemic was much worse than the sheep and goat flus. Because this time they have vaccines and better treatments now these days. Most of the populations of Elwood City and crown city then to other cities like New York, St. Louis, Chicago, and the rest of the major cities. Meanwhile at that prison Rattles is getting treatment for that flu now. With that medication and such.

"You will live," said the doctor, "We are giving you the best treatment possible for this flu."

"That is good," said Rattles, "This flu is sure bad but i will survive it."

"Good think positive," said the doctor, "That is part of the treatment we are giving you."

"Yes of course," said Rattles, "I was told that from my mom years ago."

"That is good," said the doctor, "Your mom is a good woman because i know her."

Arthur and Francine went home then went out to dinner then to their public bath house to see how things are going. It is more busy than the Roman themed public bath house. Same as their new sports bar. It is listed number 1in Elwood City for sports bars in the city even better than the one they went to before they built and running their own. They might be rich but they aren't greedy they care about people and give to charities like helping the homeless and natural disater victims.

"Yes things are going well," said a worker, "This place is more busy than the Roman themed one."

"That is good to know," said Arthur, "Glad we opened this place."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Our sports bar is also doing well."

"Yes things are going well here," said that worker, "We are in no danger of closing down."


	8. Funeral and illness

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Rattles is getting better but Molly's health took a turn for the worse. She now has a cytokine storm in her body that she is going to die from it soon. She died ten minutes later. James her brother and mom are sad that she passed away as in Molly. She will be missed by them. Them twins are recovering from that flu now. Arthur and Francine will catch a cold soon not the flu so it isn't that bad. Arthur and Francine knows that pandemic is coming to an end. It is starting to mutate to a less lethal strain.

"I am glad it is changing," said Arthur, "To become a lot less lethal strain of that flu to become like the regular flu is."

"Same here," said Francine, "I heard Molly died from it though."

"I also heard that," said Arthur, "We can go to her funeral."

"We sure can," said Francine, "Let's find out which day it is."

"It is in a few days," said Arthur, "So that is on Saturday after all."

A few days later they arrived at that funeral home and went in the room with Molly laying dead in a red casket. That is the correct room then after all. A man there has a cold so it will start a cold epidemic in Elwood City. They know a cold isn't fatal. An epidemic isn't as bad as a pandemic. They will take cold medication, drink vitamin c juices, and take vitamin c, supplements and a vaporizer. As well as take hot showers to breathe in the steam. It is the best kind of treatment for it.

"I am glad you two are here," said James, "After we go to the cemetary we will have a lunch at my house."

"I am glad we came," said Arthur, "We will go to that lunch after we leave the cemetary with you and them."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "We woudn't miss that for anything."

"That is good," said James, "I also see Buster, Sam, Fern, Prunella, Tommy, D.W., Emily, and Bud."

"It sure is," said Arthur, "And yes i see them here as well."

Arthur and Francine went to go talk to them. They are still all friends after all. Muffy and her husband just arrived. The preecher is now ready to begin the funeral service. After the service they all went to the graveyard slowly with their lights blinking. The ones that dig the grave lowred the casket with her dead body in it into the ground. After they all left they put the dirt and planted grass there. Arthur and Francine now have a cold. They know it is a cold and treating it now.

"Just a cold," said Arthur, "Glad it isn't the flu after all."

"Yes indeed it is," said Francine, "Yes glad it is a flu such as regular flu and that flu."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "Just glad it isn't as bad as the great infulenza pandemic early last century."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Thanks to vaccines and treatment that works."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "And that certain perscription medication for the flu."

Francine knows it works good of course. They got their children vaccinated for certain childhood diseases like whopping couch and measles. Just not the one for chicken pox. They want them to get them so they can get immunity the old fashion way of them getting it. And they got them just now. So their house will be under self quartine. Because of the cold and chicken pox which is caused by viruses. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	9. More good things

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine are fully recovered from their colds and their children recovered from the chicken pox. And that flu pandemic ended. That strain mutated to be far less lethal now. Do to the vaccines and a certain medication it became like that of the regular flu. And that new gay bathhouse is now built and ready to open for business. Buster and Sam knows they have true competition this time. So they will add another private room. They came up with the name called Big daddy room.

"Glad we all recovered fully now," said Arthur, "Us from the cold and our children their chicken pox."

"Same here," said Francine, "We can go to work today."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "At Lakewood Elementary school that is."

"Let's go then," said Francine, "Catherine is here now to babysit the kids."

"Yes i am here," said Catherine, "Have a good time at work you two."

Them two went off to work at Lakewood Elementary school. Buster and Sam is buying a king sized bed along with pictures of big gay men. It has the named Big Daddy on the door already. That room will be a good room in that gay bathhouse. That room has ben empty for awile. The first one who will rent that room is a man named Jason. He is a tall strong man. He is a regular at that gay bathhouse. He loves having sex there. He is an open gay like most gays now these days after all.

"That room will be good," said Buster, "The bed and pictures is now ordered."

"It sure will," said Sam, "Now time to screan the patrons for STD's like Hiv and such."

"It sure is," said Buster, "Time to call them one at a time."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "We start with Jason who is one of the regulars here."

"Yes of course," said Buster, "Time to call him here for the doctor is ready now."

Jason was proved to be clean. Some has STD's and will get cured from them. After all Brain's medication lab has a cure for HIV the virus that causes aids. That lab is now working on a cure of a rare tropical disease caused by a paracite and a rare disease caused by a virus. That will save the life of hundreds in the tropics and jungles. That virus could become the next pandemic so they are looking for a cure as fast as they can. As well as a vaccine to give people to prevent that disease.

"I found a cure," said a scientist, "For that rare disease caused by a paracite."

"That is good," said Brain, "Now to find a vaccine and cure for that viral disease from a jungle in Africa."

"Working on it now sir," said another scientist, "The vaccine is close to being found."

"That is good," said Brain, "After that a cure will be close i hope."

"Working on that as well," said that scientist, "The vaccine is now found for it."

Brain is glad to hear that. They made that vaccine for them in Africa. That will prevent a pandemic but not ruling out an epidemic. So they flew some to the tribes in the jungle in a country there in the Jungle called the Congo. It will slow that disease down so if an epidemic hits it won't be that bad. So they are working on a cure with them that already has it. They already saved hundreds of lives with the vaccines. A new treatment was found for those that has them will save some lives. Next chapter of this story a cure will be found. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	10. Making good money

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Richard's gay bar is doing well. He is making good money there. Arthur and Francine's public bath house and their sports bar is also making good money. Little do they know that there is an illegal bar that opened up in an old house. It is owned by an ex con named Duncan Fisher. It is called Duncan's bar and grill. It is an illegal one so it is called a blind pig bar and grill by law. They can't be in an old house for a legal bar and they have no liquor license anyway. So it is illegal drinking club.

"Glad this place is doing well," said Arthur, "At this wonderful legal sports bar and grill."

"I am also glad it is," said Francine, "I heard there is a blind pig or an illegal drinking club opened at an old house."

"I also heard about it," said Arthur, "If it is true then the police will do a vice raid on that place."

"That is true," said Francine, "Illegal bar's are against the law."

"They sure are," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

At Richard's gay bar they are making good money there. And they are talking about that illegal bar that opened at an old house. The police found out about that blind pig and found that place so the vice raid is taking place at that old house. Richard and Slink and them are watching that raid on TV. Same with Arthur and Francine in their sports bar on one of the TV's there. That bar might be a sports bar but they can watch the news on them. They are glad their places are legal by law.

"Glad this place is legal," said Richard, "Because that illegal place is getting raided by police."

"I am also glad," said Slink, "That place is illegal and this place is legal."

"That is true," said Richard, "Glad this place is legal."

"No raids will happen here," said Richard, "Seeing this place is legal not illegal."

"That is true," said Slink, "Unless that homophobe gets elected mayor."

They decided to endorse the current mayor who is still very popular seeing that he is a libreal democrat. And does good things for that city. The democratic socialist is more popular than that right wing republic homophobe but not as popular as the current mayor. It is a three way race for mayor of Elwood City. Some wanted Richard to run for mayor but he said no. He just wants to run his business. After all he is a gay business man. He doesn't want to run that city with the council.

"Glad this place is making good money," said Buster, "This wonderful gay bathhouse of ours after all."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "I am glad we bought this place and made this place great."

"Yes of course," said Buster, "So do we endorse the democratic mayor or the democtaic socialist?"

"The mayor of course," said Sam, "He is friendly to the LGBT community even though he is straight."

"Yes of course," said Buster, "He is very popular after all."

The election will take place in a month. Arthur and Francine also endorsed the current mayor. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here. Next chapter is the election for mayor. See what happens next chapter.


	11. Election results

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Election time for Elwood City has come. The mayor will win that election by a landslide. The democratic socialist candidate will come in second and the homophobic republican in third. Mr. and Mrs. Crosswire supports the homophobe while Muffy supports the mayor. She has friends that is gays and lesbians. Such as Buster, Sam, Binky, Fern, and Prunella. Muffy is an independent swing voter. So she votes who she thinks will do the best job. So that is why she will endorse and vote for the current mayor.

"Time to go vote," said Arthur, "Then head to work from that polling station in that church."

"Yes of course," said Francine, "I hope the mayor and our council member wins reelection."

"I am sure they will," said Arthur, "Them two are popular after all."

"Yes of course," said Francine, "I heard Muffy supports the current mayor."

"I also heard that," said Arthur, "I heard that from Muffy herself."

They found out for sure she voted for the current mayor and that council member. She knows for fact the mayor and council members are doing a good job at running the city. The only two who might lose it's a homophobic judge and the dog catcher. The democratic lawyer is running for judge and the democratic socialist lawyer running as well. The democratic lawyer is leading in the poll against that other lawyer and the homophobic judge as well. And the democrat running for dog cathcer is a good man. He is leading in that poll in a five way race for that job. The others is a democratic socialist, green, and libertarian.

"Yes i voted for them," said Muffy, "Same as both of you of course."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Now we know for sure now."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Now we are heading off to work."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "It is good talking with you Muffy as always."

"Yes indeed," said Muffy, "I am heading to my job at my business that i own being a fasionista."

They all headed to work after voting. Meanwhile at the Baxter gay bathhouse with Buster and Sam who just got there after voting. They are talking about what the results would be like when the votes is counted. And how they could get their gay bathhouse better. To compete with the new gay bathhouse better. About maybe putting up more naked gay men posters, more gay porno movies, another marble bath tub, and gay magizines. And maybe putting in another computer as well.

"We can afford them all," said Buster, "We can get them posters, magizines, porn movies, marle bath tub and a pc."

"We sure can," said Sam, "Let's get that stuff and i hope the mayor wins reelection."

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "I am sure the mayor will win this election to get reelected for another term."

"Someday we can have a gay mayor," said Sam, "Or even a lesbian mayor would also be good as well."

"I hope so," said Buster, "Fern could become mayor oneday."

Sam thinks she could become mayor oneday. She would do a good job at it. The current mayor will retire after four years. So it will be his last term as mayor of Elwood City. And Fern will run as a democrat in the democratic primaries for mayor. She will get the nomination and get elected as mayor. Arthur and Francine would vote for her. They know she would do a good job running the city with the council. Elwood City has a mayor/council form of government in the charter they have.

"Here is the results now," said Arthur, "Good the mayor and the council got reelected."

"That is good," said Francine, "And that homophobic judge lost and the bad dog catcher as well."

"That is also a good thing," said Arthur, "I hope the two that got elected does a good job in them offices they won."

"It sure is," said Francine, "I m sure them two will do a good job."

The school board also got reelected. So only two jobs will change hands. Next chapter of this story the two who lost will try to get a recount but will be denied. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	12. New judge and some ideas

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine are watching the new judge get sworn into office. And the new dog catcher will do a good job. Those are the only elected jobs that will change hands. The rest go reelected by the citizens. The current mayor will retire after his last four year term. Fern will run for it in four years. The new judge will do a better job than that homophobic judge did with his four years in office. The people who he found guilty by him will get a new trial day. And some was just let go by new judge.

"I will let some go," said new judge, "And the rest will get new trials for mistermeners."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I am glad you got elected. That is why we voted for you."

"That is true," said Francine, "The ones that you are releasing did what?"

"Just because they were gay," said new judge, "That one judge was a known homophobe."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I am glad you won the election over him."

He releashed all four of the gay men the judge had arrested by his friend a homophobic police officer. That police officer used entrapment to make them commit a mistermener they woudn't have done if it wasn't for that police officer. That police officer will soon get fired. That police officer is known for entrapments before. They had enough of it. That police chief is sure angry at that police officer. That police officer will also get arrested same as that former judge. They are the bad guys after all.

"You are fired!" said police chief, "You are also under arrest!"

"Good job there," said a good policeman, "So will we soon hire a replacement?

"We sure will," said police chief, "The top rookie of his class he is. Officer Miller he will be your partner for a bit."

"Yes sir," said Officer Miller, "I will have him be my partner to show him the ropes if you will."

"I knew i could count on you," said police chief, "You are one of the best officer in our police force."

At that police acadmey a gay man is training to be a police officer. He is a regular at the Baxter gay bathhouse. At the rival gay bathhouse the owner and his partner are thinking of ideas to compete with Baxter gay bathhouse. Them two wants more patrons in their gay bathhouse. So they are coming up with some ideas to get more patrons in it. They have some ideas that they can tryout. Not all of them is good ideas. In fact some ideas they have are bad ideas that can hurt them.

"We need ideas," said the owner, "To get more patrons in this gay bathhouse."

"I have some ideas," said his partner, "More private rooms, posters, voting registration, and a bath tub."

"I love them ideas," said the owner, "More gay voters is a good thing and more private rooms are good as well."

"We have two empty rooms," said his partner, "We could put them in there now for names of them."

"We sure can," said the owner, "Them rooms could be named the love nest suite and cum city room."

His partner loves the names he gave them rooms. So they ordered two beds and some pictures. They put a regular bath tub in a bathroom. No many patrons would use it. And only one at a time could use it anyway. So that was a bad idea same as voters registration. Because most of the patrons are already regsistered voters anyway. But the two new private rooms and the three naked men posters was good ideas. So Buster and Sam is coming up with ideas for their gay bathhouse now.

"We can add more gym equipment," said Buster, "And we need some more ideas. Do you have any ideas?"

"We sure can," said Sam, "We can get dildo's for patrons that are nullo like myself can use."

"Good idea," said Buster, "We could use nullo's to come in here to become patrons."

"We sure can," said Sam, "This will make fellow nullo's in here."

Buster is glad Sam is a nullo. His front is nice and smooth like that of girls and women do. Next chapter will have that gay man in that acadmey to become a cop. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	13. Trial part 1

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

The trials of that former judge and former police officer has begun. In seperate court rooms of course. So two different judges and jury. Arthur and Francine was picked for jury duty of that former judge. Arthur will be picked to be the jury foreman. The one who will announce the verdict of that trial. Them two was picked to serve because them two don't know the victims. For the victims are background characters. That trial might not last very long. It is indeed a fair trial by jury like it should be.

"All rise," said the balif, "For his honor Judge Wilson."

"You may be seated," said Judge Wilson, "The case of this state vs. Sanderson has come to order."

"This is a paycheck," said the DA, "Was signed by the defendent over there. Same with this jornal."

"Please go on," said Judge Wilson, "You don't have to stop right now."

"Same as this pen he used to write them," said the DA, "That check was for that one police officer."

He also went over a photo of hat bad judge giving that check to that one police officer. Showing that judge paid that officer to arrest gay's by using entrapment to make them commit a mistermeiner they wouldn't have done without a that policeman. And the last evidence is that judge with a withdraw order for municipal funds to pay his friends with. That evidence is strong against that former judge. The state is now done with their opening arguments. It is now time for the defense to have a turn.

"That photo was photoshopped," said the defense attorney, "It could have been someone else not my clinent."

"Please go on," said Judge Wilson, "About the other evidence."

"That check was forged," said the defense attoney, "And it was with another pen that looks the same."

"Now about the withdraw order, "That the state said to pay his friends with."

"Getting to that your honor," said the defense attoney, "It was used to a coming project for the city."

The DA said what project is coming. He heard nothing about a coming building project. That DA is an elected official by the people. That building projects are shared by elected people in office. The builders also never heard of that project. Just a project to build a new community center. But the project they are talking about is for some kind of farm. Not for the new community center. A project the builders never heard of. So the defense has a pretty weak case after all.

"Time to call first witness," said Judge Wilson, "As in the DA that is in fact because the state always goes first."

"Yes indeed your honor," said the DA, "I call Gary Franks who is ceo of a construction company."

"Do you promise to tell the truth," said the bailif, "The whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do," said Gary Franks, "Like you said sir."

"You may take the stand now," said Judge Wilson, "DA you can now start asking questions now."

That witness told the truth he promised to the court when taking the stand. Arthur and Francine are now talking about how their businesses after the case was over for the day. After all they can't talk about the case because they serve on the jury. So they are talking about their sports bar and public bath house. They are talking about them right now.

"The public baths are doing great," said Arthur, "Same as our sports bar that we also own."

"They sure are," said Francine, "I am glad we started them up."

"I am also glad we did," said Arthur, "They are both making good money."

"They sure are," said Francine, "Things are going good with us and our family."

"That is correct," said Arthur, "I sure love you and our kids."

Next chapter the trial continues. See what happens in the next chapter of this long epic story here.


	14. Trial part 2 Guilty

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

The trial continues now. The second witness for the state is being called now. This one is a woman named Tanya. She is a bear like Brain who is a cousin of his. She is known to be an honest woman. She is one of the best witnesses for he state. The defense attoney wants to cross examine her when it is his turn after the DA to try to make her slip to what he wants her to tell him. He can be mean to people. Who will have the DA to call objection. He has a weak case after all so he is mean now.

"Is it true he did it?" said the DA, "Remember be honest after all."

"Yes it was him," said Tanya, "I saw him give that check after telling him to arrest any gays and lesbians."

"Was it also true," said the DA, "For you to keep things quite?"

"Also true," said Tanya, "That defendent that is of course."

"Thank you that is all i have," said the DA, "I got them questions i wanted to ask her."

Judge Wilson asked the defense attorney if he wanted to cross examine her. He of course said yes of course. He is a mean man who likes to make honest people to tell him what he wants he wants them to say. It is his first true criminal trial. He handeled mistermeiners many times. So he will use mean tatics to get things done his way at the court of law. He is mean.

"Are you sure it was him?" said the defense attorney, "Are you very sure it was him!"

"Objection your honor," said the DA, "I call objection to it for sure."

"And you reason is?" the Judge said.

"He yelled at her," said the DA, "As you and the jury and them heard."

"Substained," said Judge Wilson, "No yelling at the witnesses in this court room for you defense attorney."

That defense attorney kept yelling at her anyway. The Judge had enough of it and dismissed that witness. Because that defense attorney kept yelling at her and would let her answer them questions. After the DA's witnesses it is time for the defense to call their witnesses. Which is filled with four yes men who is on his pay roll. They are liers all four of them. So they will spend a few months in jail for purgery. Because they are under the oath with their hands on the bible.

"So who did it?" said the Defense attorney, "If it wasn't that man?"

"A man named Richard did it," said that witness, "I saw him doing that crime not that innocent man there."

"That is all i have," said the defense attorney, "From me anyway."

"That is good," said Judge Wilson, "Do you wish to cross examine him?"

"I sure do your honor," said the DA, "I sure will cross examine him."

After that and the other witnesses. And they gave their closing arguements. That trial will not allow a hung jury. So they have to be there until a verdict is given. So his fate is in the hands of the jury. Not only Arthur and Francine serve on the jury but also Jenna, Sue Ellen, Ladonna, Bud, D.W., Emily, Alex, Maria, Marina, and Lydia. Meanwhile in the jury room.

"We went over the evidence," said Arthur, "Time to take our first votes."

"We sure did," said Francine, "And yes time for the first votes."

"Admit it i agree," said Bud, "Time to vote now."

"You are silly Bud," said D.W., "I am glad i married you."

"Okay let's count them," said Arthur, "I have twelve guilty verdicts so we have a verdict already."

They told them they are ready so they all went to the court room. The Judge is getting ready to come in now. The rest is already there. Then the Judge came out. So he called for the jury who came out with a look on their faces says your guilty. But the Judge will ask for the verdict and Arthur is ready to tell them the virdict. They are ready for it right now.

"Defense may rise now," said Judge Wilson, "What is the virdict?"

"We the jury," said Arthur, "Find that defendent gulity on all counts."

"Thank you,"said Judge Wilson, "Now tomorrow we begin the sentcing phase."

"We will be ready," said the DA, "I am sure the jury is ready as well."

Next chapter the sentcing phase begins. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	15. Going to prison

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

The trial continues now. This is the sentching phase of the trial. It can go to five to twenty years in prison. He will have a chance of parole for good behavior. Arthur want's him to get ten years in prison without parole. To serve them ten years. The jury decides if he has parole or not. Arthur and them don't want him to have parole. To serve five to twenty years. Arthur wants to have him get ten years. He thinks that will have him learn his lesson. Twenty years he thinks is to long for it.

"I think ten years," said Arthur, "Five isn't long enough and fifteen and twenty years is to long."

"I agree with you," said Francine, "I think ten years is good."

"Admit it i agree," said Bud, "Ten years sounds good to me."

"I also agree," said D.W., "He should serve ten years in prison without parole."

"I also agree," said Lydia, "Ten years sounds good to me."

They all agreed with him ten years without parole. They think that will teach that former Judge a lesson. Ten years at the prison in the north part of that county of that state. It is named Elwood pententary. That is where Judge Wilson will send him and his former cop buddy. They will be cell mates there. He was found guilty as well. Buster was the foreman of that jury. It is going on at the same time. That Judge is another good one. The bad former Judge will soon be sent to prison there.

"We the jury," said Arthur, "Sentence the defendent to ten years in prison without parole."

"Sir you will serve," said Judge Wilson, "In prison at Elwood state pententary to serve your ten year prison sentenced."

"We can have a party," said Arthur, "You can come to it your honor."

"I will be there," said Judge Wilson, "Where will it be at anyway?"

"At our house," said Arthur, "If we can of course."

Francine agreed with Arthur. So they will have a party with music from their record player to play vinyl records. They know the vinyl records are on the comeback. Buster and Sam with their patrons will have a naked party at their gay bathhouse. So they won't wear anything. Sam isn't the only nullo at that party. They are all glad they was found guilty and sentenced to ten years in prison. As in them two men. So they will have parties. Arthur won't go in a gay bathhouse once was enough.

"A party is good," said Francine, "I am glad they got what they desereved."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "I sure love parties after all."

"I see Buster and Sam," said Francine, "Let's go say hi to them because they are our friends after all."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "I heard they served in another jury."

"I heard about that," said Francine, "We will find out for sure when we talk to them."

They went to talk to them and found out they did serve on another jury. That that former cop was also sentenced to ten years in prison without parole. That they will have a party at their gay bathhouse. Arthur and Francine won't go in there. Arthur went in there to rescue his wife Francine who was took there by a bad man who is also serveing in the same prison. In fact he will be Big Bubba there. That man is what is called a bear. He is also a bad man. They need to be careful of him.

"We need to be careful of him," said the former Judge, "That man is the Bubba of this here prison."

"I heard about that," said the former cop, "We indeed need to be careful at shower time."

"We sure must be careful there," said the former Judge, "Try not to bend over because he will put his penis in you."

"Okay then," said the former cop, "I want that man castrated."

The warden has permission for the doctor to cut off the testicles of that bear. So that bear was took to the hospital part of the prison opened up his scrotum after moving his penis up so it won't get cut off. They will only remove his balls. Which will stop him rapeing inmates. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	16. Parties and ideas

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine are having their party at their house. And Buster and Sam having their party at their gay bathhouse. The one at the gay bathhouse is a naked party. Fern and Prunella are at Arthur and Francine's party because no women allowed in gay bathhouses. They are wearing clothes there. It isn't a naked party. It is just a regular party for adults. So they can drink alcoholic beverages. Like beer, whisky, wine, and wine coolers. Muffy brought beef wellington to eat with the other food.

"Beef wellington looks good," said Arthur, "Did you or a cook you have make it?"

"It sure is," said Muffy, "My head cook made it not me."

"She is into fashion," said Francine, "She can only cook simple things."

"I sure can," said Muffy, "But i am a fashionista not a cook."

"I am glad you do that," said Fern, "I hope your new designs go well."

She decided to show off her new designs there. They are dresses after all. She owns a dress shop after all. But sometimes makes skirts. But she will show off three dresses she made. One is the size to fit Francine, one that will fit Fern, and one that will fit D.W. who is also there. She will soon be wearing matrenety clothes. Because she is pregnant with her and Bud's first kid. Their kids will be half Aardvark and half Rabbit. They will just have two children because children cost alot of money to raise.

"I can sell you a matenrity clothes," said Muffy, "I am glad you two will start a family."

"That is true," said D.W., "Having a family is my dream."

"I will be a dad," said Bud, "That is my dream come true."

"You will be a good one," said D.W., "You are already a good husband."

"That is true," said Bud, "I am sure i will be a good dad."

Meanwhile at the Baxter gay bathhouse at that naked party. Sam can tell he isn't the only nullo at that party. He is glad he isn't the only Eunuch there without a penis. All of them nullo's looks like they have vagina's but is really their pee holes. But their partner's treat them as vagina's. They are having a good time at that party. Buster loves the food there. He is a man who loves to eat. He is the same Buster when they was kids. This party he can be naked exposing his butt and genitals.

"I love this party," said Buster, "In this place we can be naked without shame."

"Same here," said Sam, "I see i am not the only nullo here."

"I am a nullo," said Slink, "If you can tell after all."

"We can tell," said Buster, "It looks nice and smooth like Sam here."

"It sure is," said Slink, "Just like girls and women do."

Meanwhile at the rival gay bathhouse the two owners are thinking up some ideas to get more gays into their gay bathhouse. They want to defeat Baxter gay bathhouse to be the only one there. That gay bathhouse is losing more money than gainging it. So they need to think of something fast so they won't have to close it down and sell it to higest bidder.

"We need a plan fast," said the owner, "Do you have any ideas at all?"

"I have a plan," said his partner, "I got more naked men posters and pictures for the the walls and cork board."

"I love it," said the owner, "We can use any idea right now."

"We will think of somemore," said his partner, "To save our place of business at this great place."

They are thinking of something. They all had great parties. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	17. Post party clean up

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine are doing the clean up after that party they had. Fern and Prunella stayed to help with the clean up. They are all still friends after all. So they will help Arthur and Francine clean up after that party to celebrate the verdict and the sentencing. And will set up a play date for their children. Which will be on a Saturday. They have toys to play with after all. They are glad that some is helping them with that clean up. Like cleaning the table, washing dishes, and vaccuming and such.

"Glad you two stayed," said Arthur, "To help us with the clean up here."

"Anytime Arthur," said Fern, "We are you two's friends after all. Can we set up a play date for our children?"

"I say yes," said Arthur, "What do you say Francine?"

"I also say yes," said Francine, "It will be this Saturday."

"That is good," said Fern, "We can bring them here for the playdate. It is bigger than our house."

Meanwhile at the Baxter gay bathhouse Buster and Sam and most workers are cleaning up after that party. While two others is letting patrons come and go. Like one does the cash register and the other one buzzes them in and out and giving them towels and such. They had a naked party. Many of the patrons stayed to have sex in that gay bathhouse. It is a sex club called a gay bathhouse after all. While the rest went home for they are tired. The ones that stayed are night owls if you will.

"Clean up is going well," said Buster, "I am glad we had a good party here."

"Yes it is," said Sam, "I sure love having parties done in the nude."

"As do i," said Richard, "I sure love working here."

"Same here," said Slink, "Working here and the gay bar is good."

"That is good," said Buster, "There clean up is done time to head home now."

Them two went home from their gay bathhouse. After that party at Arthur and Francine's house and the clean up Fern and Prunella went home. And Arthur and Francine are getting ready for their showers and head off to bed after they change into their pajamas. They are now ready for bed. They are tired after all. They are both barefoot of course and got in bed. They love sleeping together. Like always she looks at his genitals and smiles. He does the same to her as well after all.

"I sure love you," said Arthur, "I am glad i married you and have a good family together."

"And i love you as well," said Francine, "Raising four kids is a good thing."

"It sure is," said Arthur, "Our children are good and not like D.W. who was a brat."

"I am glad about that," said Francine, "I am glad your parents got counciling to make her less a brat."

"I am also glad they did," said Arthur, "Doctor Paula did a good job to make them better parents."

D.W. is glad she bought maternity clothes from Muffy for a good low price. She will wear them when she starts getting a belly from her pregnancy as it goes on. They will be good parents. She is sorry she was a brat. It was because of her parents fault not her's. She is now glad her parents punished her by grounding her and spanked her. They only used their hand for spanking. She knows that using a belt, paddle, and a switch is child abuse. So they just used a hand. Next chapter she will start showing signs of her pregnancy. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	18. Cancer and twins

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

After the party and D.W. showing signs of her pregnancy. Arthur just might have testiclar cancer. Which means he could get castrated as in balls cut off. He found lumps in his testicles. A warning sign of that cancer. He could get fake one's to put in his scrotum. So it won't go flat after his real one's are removed. D.W. is glad she is having her first child. If a boy he will be Bud Compson junior. And if a girl she will be Brenda Compson. She will in fact have twins one of each. So both names will be used.

"See your doctor," said Francine, "If it is testiclar cancer you could get castrated."

"I sure will," said Arthur, "If i get my real one's removed i will have fake one's put in."

"Yes of course," said Francine, "So your scrotum won't go flat which would make your penis sit deeper."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "Time to make that appointment now."

"That is good," said Francine, "I could get my overies removed."

He made that appointment for the next day. To screan him for that cancer. If he has it will be caught early so it won't spread to other parts. And won't get any chemo and radiation treatment because they will get it all. Francine will in fact get her ovaries removed so they will both be sterile from then on. Meanwhile we see D.W. and Bud learned they are going to have twins in their house. That it will be a boy and a girl. So they are happy they can use both names. They are talking now.

"That is good," said Bud, "We will love them both the same."

"It sure is," said D.W., "We can use both first names now as well."

"Yes indeed," said Bud, "One will be Bud Tucker Compson Junior. What will be her middle name?"

"That is good," said D.W., "Her middle name will be Marie."

"I like that," said Bud, "It has a good name Brenda Marie Compson."

D.W. smiled at him for saying that. For it was a good thing after all. The next day Arthur is at his Doctor's office now. He is screaning him for that cancer. He was proven to have it. So he is ready to get castrated and get fake one's put in. So she will get her overies removed. They agreed to it because she has cancer of them as well. She will also get her uteras removed as well. Meanwhile at Baxter gay bathhouse they just bought some new lawn furniture and talking about it.

"I hope it works," said Buster, "With the new lawn furniture."

"I am sure it will," said Sam, "There is five using them now."

"I can tell now," said Buster, "This gay bathhouse is amazing."

"It sure is," said Sam, "I am glad we bought this place."

"I am also think so," said Buster, "We are beating that rival gay bathhouse so far."

Meanwhile at the rival gay bathhouse they could build on to it to put in a gym and a few more private rooms. They are talking about the names of them three new private rooms after they are built. They know the must be good names for a gay bathhouse. They hope it brings in more patrons to their gay bathhouse. So they can compete against Baxter gay bathhouse.

"Cuddle room is one," said the owner, "And for another is horny hoe."

"That is good," said his partner, "The other two can be Mr. Rainbow room and Queen suite."

"Also good names," said the owner, "Let's order the stuff for it."

"Yes indeed," said his partner, "And yes let's order that furniture and such."

Next chapter of this story Arthur and Francine get's castrated as in sex glands removed. And D.W. gains more weight as her pregnancy goes on. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	19. Slink dies

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine will soon get their sex glands removed. Buster and Sam will soon open a couple of private rooms. And Slink will soon be hit by a car. Arthur and Francine are at the hospital to remove their cancerous sex glands removed. They know they will be sterile for good as in once and for all. Arthur will have fake balls so his scrotum won't go flat. They of course will move his penis up so it won't be cut. Up towards his belly button. His penis won't be harmed. They are ready for it now. It is a shorter chapter this time. Next chapter will be longer.

"I am ready," said Arthur, "How about you as well?"

"I sure am," said Francine, "It is to save our lives after all."

"Let's do her first," said the doctor, "Then we will do you after that."

"Yes sir," said Arthur, "As you said."

"Let's get this done," said the doctor, "Then we will be ready for you."

They took her to the operating room gave her general anesthetic to put her to sleep cut her open and removed her sex glands as in overies. Then sowed her up. And took to recovery. They are ready for Arthur now. They took him to the operating room gave him general anesthetic moved his penis out of the way. Cut open his scrotum and removed his testicles and put fake one's in it. And sowed him up and took to recovery. After spening a night there they was sent home. At Baxter gay bahhouse.

"So yes two more private rooms," said Buster, "We can name one of could be hump master suite."

"That is good," said Sam, "And the other one could be named Smooth talker suite."

"Also a good name," said Buster, "Them two private rooms will be named that."

"That is good," said Sam, "This will help this gay bathhouse a bit more."

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "This gay bathhouse is indeed a good one."

They built them two rooms got the stuff for the inside of it. They then opened them. D.W. knows she will be having twins not just one baby but two of them. She looks bigger right now. After all she is pregnant. She is happy she will have a family of four for now with Bud. She is glad they will be one of each. She is happy about that and that they will use both first names this time. They are talking more about it right now. About if the two will share a room or have seperate rooms.

"I say seperate," said Bud, "Because one is a boy and the other a girl."

"I agree," said D.W., "But can we bathe them together or not?"

"They could bathe together," said Bud, "They will be both babies of course."

"That is good," said D.W., "That means less water will be used."

"Yes of course," said Bud, "It will save money and we use dispoiable diapers as well."

Slink is walking over towards the near by diner named Gary and Megan's family diner. Just then a drunk man speeding down and hit him killing him instanly. Richard is sad that his partner died. He will press charges of vehicular manslaughter and drunk driving for the driver. The police then arrested that driver. They took him straight to the county jail. Next chapter of this story is the funeral of Slink. See what happens next in this long story here.


	20. The funeral

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Slink's funeral has begun. Arthur and Francine are there as well. Same as the rest of them. He is in a brown wood casket. His pastor who is gay is there. He is a pastor of a local LGBT Church. Arthur and Francine would never go in that church. It is at a local funeral home. So Arthur and Francine are there. If it was t that gay church they wouldn't go. Because it is at the funeral home they will be there. They arrived at that funeral home and went inside. They went in the correct parlor at that place.

"Welcome you two," said Richard, "On this sad day when we bury Slink."

"We are glad it is here," said Arthur, "At this funeral home and not that one church."

"Yes of course," said Richard, "I knew you wouldn't go in it so that is why it is here so you two could come."

"That is good," said Arthur, "What do you think?"

"It sure is," said Francine, "Let's take our seats."

They all took their seats then in came Buster, Sam, Fern, Prunella, and a man named Victor. Victor is a gay man called a twink. He isn't a fat man but skinny man. He is a regular at Baxter gay bathhouse. He loves having sex there. Buster and Sam know him well and became a friend of theirs. So they hope that he becomes the new partner for Richard. Then after a bit the pastor of that gay church came and is ready to do the service for the funeral. He talks like a sterotype gay men do.

"Time to begin baby," said the pastor, "This service will be fabulas."

"We are ready," said Buster, "For this funeral service that is."

"Yes of course," said the Pastor, "I never saw these other men at the gay bathhouse."

"They don't go to it," said Buster, "These other men here are straight."

"That explains it," said the pastor, "Okay let's start then baby."

After the service they are all heading to the cemetary slowly with their lights blinking. They arrived there at were he will be burried at. He said what is always say ashes to ashes and dust to dust. After that they went to the lunchin at a local regular bar. Arthur and Francine will never go in a gay bar. They own a sports bar. A regular sports bar in fact. Them two don't like that preacher because he talks funny and very femine. They are talking about that in a way the others can't hear them.

"Yeah i don't like him," said Arthur, "That preacher in fact that is."

"Same here," said Francine, "He is so sterotype gay."

"Yes he is," said Arthur, "And he sure talks funny."

"That he does," said Francine, "Glad we don't go to his church."

"I am glad we don't," said Arthur, "Our pastor is a good man after all."

After that lunchin the gay men decided to go to Baxter gay bathhouse. Arthur and them all went home. Meanwhile at the rival gay bathhouse they are having a party to celebrate the death of Slink that some patrons walked out and went to Baxter gay bathhouse. They all liked Slink. And they came for sex not to have a party to celebrate a man's death. The owner is the one had that man hit and kill Slink. So the one arrested was a hit man. The police will arrest that owner.

"They are celebrating his death?" said Buster, "I just want to know."

"You heard correct," said that man, "So we will join this gay bathhouse."

"Welcome here," said Sam, "I am glad you are here."

"Yes indeed welcome," said Buster, "We must do something about that owner of that other gay bathhouse."

The police arrested that owner and raided that bathhouse shutting it down for good. So Baxter gay bathhouse is the only gay bathhouse. See what happens in the next chapter when Buster and Sam learns about that.


	21. After the funeral

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine are at home now with all three of their kids. While the gay men are now at Baxter gay bathhouse to have sex there. They heard the news that the rival gay bathhouse was shut down for good. The patrons not arrested went to Baxter gay bathhouse. Only ten patrons was arrested for they had warrents against them. The remaining twenty are now at Baxter gay bathhouse. Victor rented cum room this time. He loves that one the best. He loves having sex at that gay bathhouse.

"Glad to be home," said Arthur, "From that funeral that is."

"Yes it is," said Francine, "That one pastor sure talked funny and very femine."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Glad we go to another church after all."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "I am glad i converted to Christianity."

"Being saved is great," said Arthur, "When we accepted Jesus as our saviour was very good."

Them two hopes their other friends gets saved. Brain, George, Jenna, and Sue Ellen are already saved. They hope Buster, Fern, Sam, Prunella, and Binky gets saved. Meanwhile at Baxter gay bathhouse Richard and Victor are having gay sex together. They are naked as they day they was born. They already took off their towels in cum room were they are at now. Their penises are erect. That man Victor won't get castrated. Unlike Slink he loves his genitals. And won't give them up.

"Yes i won't get castrated," said Victor, "I love my genitals very much."

"That is good," said Richard, "We will both keep our genitals attached to us."

"Yes indeed," said Victor, "Unless we have cancer there like Arthur and Francine had that cost them their sex glands."

"Yes of course," said Richard, "Sam was hopped he would get is balls cut off."

"I heard about that," said Victor, "Them two can't have anymore kids now."

They know for fact is true. Meanwhile at the county jail we see that owner, his partner, and the ten arrested patrons talking about what they should do if sent to prison after trial. Because they are gay men after all. That how to defened themselves from prison gangs. If they sould have sex with other gay inmates or to rape other men to become big gay Bubba. They hope they get found not guilty but the state's case against them is very strong. So they could go to prison after all.

"If in prison," said the owner, "We need to learn how to fight if prison gangs go after us."

"That is true," said his partner, "But i hope we get found not guilty."

"I also hope so," said the owner, "How about you big man?"

"I also hope so," said big man, "If i am sent to prison i will become big gay Bubba."

"Okay then," said the owner, "Just don't rape me or my partner."

He agreed not to rape them. Meanwhile at Lesbian bathhouse we see Fern and Prunella talking now. About how they can make their lesbian bathhouse better. About ideas they can use in it. They hope them ideas work good. They heard a lesbian couple might buy that shut down gay bathhouse to make it another lesbian bathhouse. So ideas must be made.

"More lesbian porn," said Fern, "In both magizenes and lesbian porn movies. Do you have any ideas?"

"I sure do," said Prunella, "More private rooms just might work good."

"Good idea," said Fern, "We will have them built and get stuff for them and open them."

"That is good," said Prunella, "I hope these ideas work good."

They will use them ideas. Next chapter of this story see what happens next.


	22. Some get's saved

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine and their for kids are at home and getting ready for church. Buster and Sam are getting ready to go to the local lgbt church. Same as Richard and Victor. Having no idea them four will get saved at the evening service at Arthur and Francine's church after the party at the Baxter gay bathhouse. Arthur and Francine are now getting their children ready. They then got in the car and heading to church. They are talking on the way. After their oldest child got saved at home yesterday.

"He should get baptised," said Arthur, "Like we did after we got saved."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Let's talk to the Pastor about it."

"Good idea," said Arthur, "Here we are at church now."

"Yes we are," said Francine, "There is the pastor there looking for people to come."

"Yes like always," said Arthur, "Let's talk to him about it now."

The Pastor has agreed to baptise him. They are getting him ready for it now. In a blue gown on and he is barefoot after the service that is in fact. The pastor gave the words and ducked him under while holding his nose. Pulled him back up. And is now a member of that church. He might be four and goes to children's church which is done by their youth pastor but he is smart and can aleady read and write and can join the church as a member. The youth pastor is glad he is a member now of it. At the gay bathhouse after they came back from the lgbt church with Buster, Sam, Victor, and Richard ready for the party.

"The party can now start,"said Buster, "For the closer of that bad rival gay bathhouse."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "So time to celebrate it now."

"Good idea," said Richard, "I sure love parties."

"Same here," said Victor, "I always loved parties gay one's are the best."

"Yes because we are gay," said Buster, "As you can tell this is indeed a gay party."

They had the party and most of them went to have sex in that gay bathhouse. They love having sex there. Then later on they got saved but still will keep the gay bathhouse open. And is still married. They just got saved after all. Fern and Prunella are now talking in their lesbian bathhouse. Of if they should go to another church or not. They are talking now. And even about ideas for their lesbian bathhouse as well. They found out that a lesbian couple bought that gay bathhouse that closed down.

"We can find another church," said Fern, "We need ideas to compete with the new lesbian bathhouse."

"We sure can," said Prunella, "An idea is to open two more private rooms."

"That is a good idea," said Fern, "Do you have anymore ideas?"

"I have one more," said Prunella, "I got this lesbian DVD from the mail we can play it."

"Another good idea," said Fern, "We can use both of them ideas."

Next chapter them two also get saved. Next chapter will be longer than this one. See what happens next chapter.


	23. Trip and ideas

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine and their four children are going to Yellowstone national park in Wyoming. Buster and Sam are looking for ideas to use in their gay bathhouse. They want their gay bathhouse to be open for many years. They sure love that place. And loves each other as well. They heard the Read family is heading to Yellowstone. So they will wish and pray they have a safe trip. So they will head there after coming up with ideas that is. We head to Arthur and Francine now of them getting ready.

"We will love that place," said Arthur, "With all the gysiers and such and the animals."

"We sure will," said Francine, "We will love that park alot after all."

"I am sure the kids will enjoy it as well," said Arthur, "I sure know i will enjoy that place alot."

"I am sure they will," said Francine, "I know i will enjoy that place as well."

"The bags are packed now," said Arthur, "Now we can take them out to the van."

We see them starting to load it up now. Meanwhile at Baxter gay bathhouse with Buster and Sam coming up with ideas. They know gay bathhouses face an uncertain future. They want to make them cool again. So they are thinking up new ideas that could work. Buster came up with an idea to put a gay sculpture in the back as a statue. So gay men can get arroused by that. Sam came up to put up gay paintings up. Their ideas is art. They are heading to their car to see Arthur and Francine leave.

"Hi you all of you," said Buster, "We come to say go luck on your trip."

"Hi Buster," said Arthur, "Thank you for your go send off for our trip."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "I saw Yellowstone before it is amazing."

"Same here," said Buster, "You will all enjoy it after all."

"I know we will," said Arthur, "Well the bags are packed and kids in the van time to go to the airport now."

They went to the airport went through security and waiting for their plane. When it came they got their border passes with one carryon bag a pieace. Then the plane took off and heading towards that area. They arrived at that airport got their rental car and checked into a motel in Bozman, Montana. They will soon head to Yellowstone after they drop off their bags. They did so and heading towards Wyoming and arrived at the park parking lot and went into the park now.

"This place looks nice," said Arthur, "Time to see old faithful go off."

"Yes indeed it is," said Francine, "And yes time to see old faithful to go off putting on a good show."

"I think i will enjoy it dad," said Arthur junior, "That old faithful gysier that is in fact."

"I am sure you will," said Arthur, "I also think your brother and sister will also love it."

"I think they will as well," said Francine, "I know us two will sure enjoy it in fact."

Back in Elwood City with Fern and Prunella in their lesbian bathhouse coming up with ideas to compete against the new lesbian bathhouse that just opened. They want their lesbian bathhouse to be the best in Elwood City. So they need ideas to stay the best one. All they need is an idea a pieace. To compete good against that new lesbian bathhouse in town.

"I have an idea," said Fern, "I bought this small lesbian statue for the new private room the art room suite."

"I love that," said Prunella, "My idea is this lesbian movie i bought to play on a TV."

"We will use them both," said Fern, "These ideas should indeed work."

"That is good," said Prunella, "They sould help us stay the best."

They used them ideas and the patrons love them and new ones came also loves it as well. That other lesbian bathhouse also needs ideas. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	24. Ideas working

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine are at Yellowstone when their youngest son went missing so they are looking for him. They will find him alive and well. And will talk to him not to wonder away from his parents at such a young age. They found him at the boiling mud pits watching it because he thinks it is the best thing he ever saw. So they are having a long talk to that 3 year old son. That he is to young to wonder off on his own. He goes to preschool in a different class will soon have as teacher. When school starts up in the fall. He turns 4 in a couple of weeks.

"So yes don't wonder off," said Arthur, "Until you get older that is when your at least age of 7."

"Okay dad," said that boy, "That boiling mud is sure neat."

"That it is," said Arthur, "Arthur junior i hope you won't wonder off."

"I won't dad," said Arthur junior, "I know better than that."

"That is good," said Francine, "You are one smart boy after all."

They are so proud of their oldest son for not wondering off. Meanwhile back in Elwood City at Baxter gay bathhouse when they learned them ideas are working. That gay bathhouse seems to be busy alot. Which is in fact is busy. Buster will once again be grand marshal of the gay pride parade there in Elwood City. Arthur and Francine and their children will be back by then. He and Sam hopes they wach that parade like the last time. They will in fact watch that parade and then head on back home after that.

"They are working," said Buster, "Those ideas that is in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "This gay bathhouse is doing very well indeed."

"It sure is," said Buster, "I am glad we made them ideas."

"Glad you will be grand marshal again," said Sam, "Like you was that one time for that parade."

"I am also glad i will be again," said Buster, "You will be in the same car just like last time."

Sam smiled about that. He knows he will get to be in the same car like before. And same as their two adopted children as well. That parade is busy like that one time. Just because Buster will be grand marshal of that gay pride parade. The flag bearer for the rainbow flag is Richard. Victor and aome other is carrying the banner. And other gay men from the gay bathhouse is marching in that parade. And same as always is bi sexuals, a sexuals, and transgendered people. Now we head to the lesbian bathhouse owned by Fern and Prunella of them talking about the ideas that are working.

"Good they are working," said Fern, "Them ideas that is in fact."

"They sure are," said Prunella, "I am glad we bought this place."

"I am also glad we did," said Fern, "We could buy more lesbian art."

"That will be good," said Prunella, "Like sculptures and paintings."

"I sure love art," said Fern, "Same as poetry as well."

They bought somemore lesbian art for their lesbian bathhouse. And Fern is doing some lesbian poetry. Meanwhile at the rival lesbian bathhouse called Oak Road lesbian bathhouse with the owner and her partner coming up with ideas to make their lesbian bathhouse to compete with Fern and Prunella's lesbian bathhouse more better. They are talking now.

"I have an idea," said the owner, "More private rooms is that idea."

"Good idea it is," said her partner, "My idea is lesbian books and magizenes."

"Another good idea," said the owner, "We hope these ideas help."

"I also hope so," said her partner, "To compete with that other lesbian bathhouse."

Next chapter Arthur and Francine with their children return home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	25. Cult arrested

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine and all four kids are on their way back to Elwood City after their trip to Yellowstone. Buster and Sam know that same as Fern and Prunella. So they will go to their house after they return home. As in Arthur and Francine with their kids that is. Arthur and them then returned home. Buster will let them know that he will be the grand marshal of the gay pride parade. Buster that is in fact. That they should see that parade. He knows Arthur will never go in that gay bathhouse again. Once was enough and that was to rescue Francine his wife. He hated what he saw there. Arthur that is in fact.

"It is sure good to be home," said Arthur, "Now i see our friends Buster, Sam, Fern, and Prunella now."

"I sure is," said Francine, "And yes i also see them as well. Come on in you four."

"Why thank you," said Buster, "I hope you see that parade i will be grand marshal again."

"We will be there," said Arthur, "After that we come right back home."

"I understand that," said Buster, "Usally gays goes to our gay bathhouse and the lesbians to one of two of their bathhouses."

Fern nodded as in saying yes to that. She hopes to become grand marshal someday. She heard lesbians can become grand marshal because it is part of the LGBT community after all. And they had three lesbian grand marshal's before. So she will run for it next year. She will face off with a gay man called a bear. As in a big hairy older gay man. Meanwhile that cult is building a bomb to blow up oak road lesbian bathhouse. They have no idea someone in there tipped off the police about it.

"This bomb should work," said cult leader, "What are you looking at outside?"

"I see a police swat team," said a cult member, "They are here after all to get us."

"Someone must have tipped them off," said cult leader, "Someone here on the inside this place after all."

"Not sure who," said a cult member, "It isn't me is all i can tell you."

"I know that," said cult leader, "But we will soon find out who it is."

The police swat team broke in that place and arrested them all except for the informant. Who was acting as a cult member. An Aardvark man named Henry Anderson. The swat team knows that in fact. They thanked him for tipping them off. Them cult members are on their way to jail now. They face terrorism charges. Which could put them in prison for life without parole. And sent to a certain prison in Colorado. It is a federal prison in fact. They are in a swat truck heading to jail now. That swat truck has them cult members in it. It pulled to the jail and let them off and put them in the cells in it.

"So it was Anderson?" said a cult member, "That was the informant this whole time?"

"Yes indeed," said cult leader, "Now we are here in jail because of it."

"I hope our lawyer's help," said a cult member, "To have us be found not guilty."

"I sure hope so," said cult leader, "We do have good lawyer's after all."

"We sure do," said a cult member, "I hope they help us be found not guilty by the jury."

They got their lawyer's to come to defend them in the court of law. But the feds have a strong case against them so the have local DA's to come to prosecute them cult members. They are going to have the hearings and trials at the federal court house in Crown City. So the jury will come from that city. Arthur and Francine are glad they won't be serving on the jury. They coudn't anyway because them two knows that cult is guilty. So they would be unable to serve on it.

"Glad we won't serve on it," said Arthur, "Because it will be in crown city at that federal court house."

"That is good," said Francine, "We would be unable to serve anyway because we know they are guilty."

"That is true," said Arthur, "We know Mr. Ratburn and Binky might be picked to serve."

"That is true," said Francine, "I am sure them two could serve on a jury of one of them cult members or their leader."

Them two will serve on the jury of the cult leader. Mr. Ratburn and Binky that is in fact. Them cases against them is strong. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	26. A new cult

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

A new cult is now forming it is more evil than that other cult. And more dangerous than that other cult. That cult leader is an escaped convict from the near by prison. The one between Elwood City and Elizabeth town. He was sentenced to life in prison without parole. So he escaped from prison. Arthur and Francine are at home after they did some work in their sports bar. It is summer so they won't teach until school begins near fall. Their sports bar is doing very well. It gets very good business.

"Things are going well there," said Arthur, "For our wonderful sports bar that is in fact."

"It sure is," said Francine, "I am glad we had it built and opened and now doing a good business."

"That is true," said Arthur, "That sports bar is the best in Elwood City it is."

"It sure is," said Francine, "The mayor and city council members goes in it as well."

"Very true," said Arthur, "And Buster's mom the newspaper editor put's good reviews about it as well."

We now head to a rundown building where a play theater was once at that closed in 1997 and has been empty ever sense then. They had a caretaker who took care of it until his death by a car crash in 2000. That new dangerous cult is in it now. They have a powerful generator to power the lights and other stuff that uses electricity. And illegally turned on the water. The water company is wondering where that extra water is going to. The water company director and them about it right now.

"I want to know where that water is going," said the director, "Does anyone know where it might be going to right now?"

"I have an idea," said a worker, "They could be a ruptured water main somewhere."

"I see no water main break," said the director, "This computer shows all pipes are in perfect working order."

"It was just an idea," said that worker, "Where do you think that water is going to?"

"Time to call the police," said the director, "To investigate where that water is going to."

They called the police ho came to them and the investigation began. Police are going to ask businesses if they are using extra water. So they began it at Once upon a restaurant first because well they have water like rivers inside that the swan boats take people to their tables. So they asked and allowed them in to measure the water level. The water level is the same so they are checking it's pipes. They are in the clear now. So the investigation continues now at that cult now.

"Water and sewer is on now," said a cult member, "And the lights are on for now until we get the lines hocked up."

"That is good," said cult leader, "This will be a wonderful church we have."

"It sure is sir," said that cult member, "I hope we get more members for this church."

"I have an idea," said cult leader, "We use advertisement of course by passing out flyers."

"That is good," said that cult member, "So far we have twenty members right now."

After passing out some flyers they picked up three new members for it. But has no idea there is an informat from the police that got a flyer and took it to the police department and they are reading it right now. They know where that water is going to. They see it is in that old runned down play theater. They was going to renovate it to turn it into a movie theater. But that cult is in that building now. Now we head to Baxter gay bathhouse Buster and Sam are coming up with some ideas.

"Another dry sauna," said Buster, "Is what we can use that room for."

"A good idea it is," said Sam, "I got another gay porn DVD."

"That is good," said Buster, "I love that porn movie you got."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "The patrons will sure love it."

That cult will soon get raided by a police swat team after the investigation ends in fact. Next chapter of this story that cult starts building bombs. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	27. Death of a cult

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

That cult is now building bombs to blow up gay and lesbian places. The police sent in the swat team to raid that runned down theater where the cult is at. They will all be arrested. That cult is still building the bombs. That swat team then showed up and surrounded that building. A stand off has begun. They are seeing the raid so they went over to talk to the police of what is going on. The police knows them two because they come to their sports bar for a drink or two so they will answer them.

"What is going on here?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"A stand off," said a policeman, "That is what is going on here Arthur."

"What is it about?" said Francine, "This stand off that is in fact."

"A cult is in it," said that policeman, "They are using water, sewer, and electricity illegally."

"And they are terrorist," said another policeman, "They are building bombs to cause harm."

The police swat team got a battering ram to break the door down. They wen inside and a battle started. The swat team won and left all the cult members dead and no swat team members killed and injured. That is the end of that cult in a violent way. Arthur and Francine heard it all. And they see the cult members being took out and put in body bags. The police had no choice but to kill them cult members because them cult members fired the first shot so it was in self defense.

"The good guys win again," said Arthur, "Like it always should be after all."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Because the police is the good guys."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "That cult won't hurt anyone now."

"That is true," said Francine, "Let's head back to the bar."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "Now that the stand off is over with."

They went back inside their bar. Buster will have his birthday party at Buster and Sam's house. Arthur and Francine and their kids will go to it. It will be a naked party so they will all be naked. Arthur has no problem showing off his penis and scrotum. He might have fake balls in it but it looks normal. The reason he has fake ones because he had cancer of his testicles. He has a circumcised penis it shows. He was circumcised after birth. Same as both their sons as well. Meanwhile at Baxter gay bathhouse with Buster and Sam talking that business is going very well. Stuff like that after all.

"Yes things are going well here," said Buster, "Thanks to the ideas that we came up with together."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "I am glad that our ideas are indeed working well."

"We run a good gay bathhouse," said Buster, "Think we could adopt another child?"

"I say yes," said Sam, "I want it to be a girl this time."

"Then we will adopt a girl," said Buster, "She will have our last name Baxter."

They went to that place to adopt a girl. They have three baby girls to adopt. One is an Aardvark, a rabbit, and a cat. They got the Aardvark one. They will name her Cindy Ann Baxter. They will love her like their own. She will be safe with them. The two boy's they have is straight not gay. So they will have sex one day with women and have a baby. As in get them pregnant. So they will never have sex in a gay bathhouse. Meanwhile at the sports bar with Arthur and Francine.

"I am glad that is over," said Arthur, "I am glad we own this bar."

"I am also glad," said Francine, "And yes i am glad we own this great sports bar."

"I sure love it," said Fern, "Me and Prunella sure loves this place."

"We sure do," said Prunella, "I am glad you two are the owners of this wonderful place."

"I also love it," said Marina, "Even though i can't see them being blind i have an idea it looks nice in my mind."

Next chapter of this story a new gay bar opens where a dive was once at before moving to a bigger place. The building is still there. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	28. Naked birthday party

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

It is Buster birthday party they are having a naked party for him. Their feet are bare and their genitals in all their glory is showing. They love them and even one's without genitals looks good naked. They love being naked all of them. Even the children are naked. The women's breast is showing and the nipples of the males are showing. And their belly buttons are also showing and their butts. They all have ten toes. They like Arthur's feet and toes because he takes good care of them.

"I sure love this party," said Arthur, "That we are throwing for you."

"As do i," said Buster, "I sure love being naked after all."

"Same here," said Francine, "It is more natural this way."

"Yes because we are born naked," said Arthur, "I sure love my penis after all by the way it looks."

"You have the best penis here," said Francine, "For us adults anyway that is and our son's for the children."

Bud knows his penis is big. But it doesn't look as good though. But he loves it anyway. They know their genitals work as normal. Arthur might have proesthetic testicles but his penis still works. He still gets erections after all. Arthur loves getting them. He knows it is perfectly natural. When he first got them he got happy about it. He showed it to his parents who said that means you are becoming a man. They didn't freak out when he showed them his penis in all it's glory because it is nice. Now it shows the flash back of that day. He got it in the shower and appears in front of them naked but glasses are on.

"Look mom and dad an erection," said Arthur, "I am so excited about getting it."

"That is so cool," said Mrs. Read, "You aren't in any trouble for showing it to us."

"We are proud of you for it," said Mr. Read, "I got excited when i got one for the first time as well."

"I saw it before once," said D.W., "When i walked into you peeing in the toilet that one time."

"I remember that well," said Arthur, "And after that our parents here told you about sex."

D.W. remembers that talk. She knows what to expect when she started going through puberty. And two years later she got her first period and didn't freak out. She knows to wear a tampon when she get's them. Back to current times they are having that party still. They might all be naked but they have no shame. Because they are all naked. Arthur is happy with a wife and a family and good job's and Arthur write's books at times. But he does love being a school teacher.

"I do like your books," said Buster, "You sure know how to write good stories."

"They are best sellers," said Arthur, "In fact i am working on another book now."

"He sure is," said Francine, "It is about his childhood."

"I will read it," said Fern, "I hope you mention me in it."

"I sure will," said Arthur, "We will all be in it after all."

That book is a biography of his. It is a non fiction book not fiction. It is about his life after all. He sure remembers his childhood. Even about stuff not seen in the show. Like of him showing off his genitals. He loved getting diapers changes but liked being naked as well. His life turned for the better after his parents got counculing from Doctor Paula. And his life improved. They had to deal with D.W. by the way she acted. His friends also got it and started treating him much better. Next chapter of this story when the party ends. See wht happens in the next chapter of this epic story.


	29. After the party

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

The party is going very well. It is coming to an end soon though. They only do naked parties once a year. For Arthur and Francine that is in fact. Same for Brain, Sue Ellen, Jenna, George, and Alex. They are straight as in heterosexual. So after the party they all got dressed and went home. They are talking about it on the way back to their house. The Read family that is as in Arthur and Francine and their children not David and Jane. Them two are on a cruise as in David and Jane are in fact.

"That party was pretty good," said Arthur, "A party that we was naked for that is in fact."

"It sure was," said Francine, "I think our kids loved it."

"I sure did," said Arthur junior, "I was glad running around naked. I love being naked."

"That you do," said Arthur, "You like showing your genitals to girls."

"That i do dad," said Arthur junior, "I am a straight boy after all."

Arthur junior is indeed a straight boy. He will never have sex with males. Just the woman he marries one day. That he will become a dad someway after having sex with her. He is a smart boy who is also good at sports. That boy got the best from them both. And has his own thing as well. But got the smartness from Arthur and good at sports like Francine. But like them he is good at chemistry. He could make medication someday. He will work for Brain and Sue Ellen when he grows up.

"We are home now," said Arthur, "And now time to cook dinner."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "And yes time for us to make dinner."

"Then my bath time?" said Arthur junior, "Or my siblings is next?"

"Your siblings first starting with the girls," said Francine, "I wash them and your dad he washes you and your brother."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Like it is most of the time."

After dinner the kids will get their baths. The two girls together but the two boys not together. The oldest boy is 4 years old. So they just watch him and washes his hair. The youngest boy will soon turn 3 soon in a couple of weeks. They still wash his entire body still. That includes his penis and scrotum. Which is his external genitals. In his scrotum is two testicles proves he isn't castrated. He will be able to produce sperm one day and get married to a woman to become a dad after sex.

"Dad i hope to get married one day," said Arthur junior, "So i can use my genitals to make her pregnant and have kids so i can become a dad myself someday."

"I am sure you will," said Arthur, "That penis of yours will go inside a vagina."

"I sure love my penis," said Arthur junior, "It is a very nice part of our male bodies."

"It sure is," said Arthur, "Make sure to wash it."

"I always do,"said Arthur junior, "I know for fact you wash yours in the shower."

Arthur in fact does wash his every night in the shower. It is good hygiene in fact. He will never get cancer of his penis so he will keep them. That and his scrotum. Now we head to Baxter gay bathhouse with Buster and Sam talking about maybe building a gay bar on their property to help with their gay bathhouse. They are talking about that right now in fact.

"I like that idea,"said Buster, "In fact love that idea to build a gay bar here."

"As do i," said Sam, "It will sure help our gay bathhouse to stay open for years."

"Then we will build one," said Buster, "Right over in that part of our property."

"That is good,"said Sam, "That is indeed a good spot for it."

Next chapter of this story they begin building that gay bar. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	30. New gay bar

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Buster and Sam is now ready to open their gay bar on the property of their gay bathhouse. Called Buster and Sam gay bar. It is next to Baxter gay bathhouse. Richard is not sure what to think about that. The one Buster and Sam owns is clothing optional so that means they could be naked if they wanted to. That is what sets theirs apart from Richard's gay bar. Richard's gay bar only nullo's could be naked. But Buster and Sam's gay bar anyone could be naked if they want to anyway. Sam might be a nullo but still loves being naked. Arthur and Francine are at their sports bar school begins in a few weeks so they will work as teachers more. They might own a bar but still works as teachers. They are talking about that right now.

"So yes we still are teachers," said Arthur, "We might own this place but we love children."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "I am glad you two come here a lot."

"That is good," said Fern, "I also love children but yes i love this place as well."

"Same here," said Prunella, "Teaching is indeed a good thing same as this sports bar."

"I love being a school teacher," said Arthur, "And we love owning this place."

Meanwhile that gay bar they now opened that place up. It is it's grand opening day. That place is busy just like their gay bathhouse. They know they have to compete with Richard but are still friends. It is more like a friendly competition than a bad one. But another gay bar will soon open and owned by a gay man called an otter. And a new sports bar will open to compete with Arthur and Francine's sports bar. It is owned by a now retired high school football coach. Now at that gay bar.

"This place will do very well," said Buster, "This gay bar that is in fact after all."

"Yes it will," said Sam, "I hope we are a friendly rival to Richard's gay bar."

"I think it will," said Buster, "Competition between bar's can be a good thing."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "I sure love owning this place."

"Same here," said Buster, "I believe this place will do very well indeed."

Meanwhile at a former biker bar that stood empty for a year and a half we see that gay man in gay slang called an otter. But his type of anthropomorphic dog like what Fern is. And his partner is in gay slang a queen. He like Sam is a nullo. He is an anthropomorphic bear. He can't hide his sexuality at all. He is the stereotype of gay man. He talks like one and acts like one. That is why he can't hide his sexuality at all. The one who is an otter was in the closet until he turned 18.

"When we open this place it will be good," said the owner, "This place will get good business in fact that is."

"Yes it will," said his partner, "This place will be fabulous."

"It sure will be," said the owner, "Now to get gay posters and gay music for that jukebox."

"Yes indeed," said his partner, "And now to get that liquor licence from the city."

"We will get it," said the owner, "This place will be perfectly legal in fact."

They will soon get their liquor licence like he said. That bar won't be a blind pig which is an illegal drinking club. That club will be legal. At Arthur and Francine's sports bar got 2 bottles of cognac which is a type of brandy made in France that is 100 years old. The longer it ages the better it gets. It is from Muffy who is a regular at their sports bar. They won't charge very much for a drink from them. They have other types of brandy as well. But cognac is the best type of it.

"It is a very good type of brandy," said Muffy, "I sure love it for it's good flavor can't be beat."

"I had it before," said Arthur, "It was a couple years ago in fact."

"Same here," said Francine, "We will be glad to sell drinks to patrons who also love it."

"That is good," said Muffy, "I am sure it will sell well here."

Muffy is indeed right it will sell well there. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	31. New bar opens part 1

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Richard is now mad at Buster and Sam because their gay bar is doing better in business than his bar. Meanwhile at that soon to be new gay bar which was the home of a biker bar. The owner and his partner are getting ready for their grand opening of that place. And at a field where a new sports bar is being built by that former high school football coach. He likes what he is seeing. Arthur and Francine knows they have good competition coming. They are thinking about ideas for their sports bar. They are at home right now coming up with ideas to use in their sports bar like adding to the food or drink menu's there.

"We can add soft pretzels to the menu," said Arthur, "Those things are good tasting after all."

"It is a good idea," said Francine, "And we will also add two new beer's that a local microbrewery to our drink menu."

"That is a good idea," said Arthur, "Local beer can be good after all."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "I just hope the patrons loves it."

"It is worth a try," said Arthur, "We can ask them to send us some of it."

They asked that micro brewery for them two new beer's that they added and they said yes. They had taste test of them beer's to some people who they invited to try them and they love them. They was hoping a local bar would add them to it's menu. Buster and Sam then asked them for them two beer's and said yes to them as well. So far them two bar's will be the only bar's that serve it. They sent them two bar's them beer's in bottles and if it goes big in that way they could be put in draft forms in them bar's.

"Why is Richard mad at us?" said Sam, "I just want to know."

"Because our gay bar is doing better," said Buster, "In business that is in fact of course."

"That makes sense to me," said Sam, "Doesn't he know competition can be a good thing?"

"It appears he doesn't," said Buster, "He appears to get angry fast."

"That is true," said Sam, "He might need anger management."

Meanwhile at the sight of the new sports bar being built. That retired high school football is looking on as the frame is going up. The foundation is already up and dried. Now the frame is now going up. That man might not know about how to run bar's but know's about sports. So he needs to hire bar tenders and a manager that knows how to run a bar. So he can stay in business longer. Or it will fail and be forced to go out of business. His wife knows of a perfect manager her brother.

"We need a good manager," said the retired coach, "Someone who knows how to run a bar."

"My brother can," said his wife, "He works as a bar tender at a local dive here in Elwood City."

"He sure can," said the former coach, "We can hire him to become the manager of this place when it is done."

"A good choice it is," said his wife, "He will be in charge of hiring and firing people."

"Yes indeed," said that former coach, "I hope he hires good people to work here."

Meanwhile at Fern and Prunella's lesbian bathhouse they are talking about that new gay bar that will soon open it's doors for their grand opening. And also about the new sports bar being built in a field. They prefer Arthur and Francine's sports bar for they know what they are doing. But they are talking about the two new bar's coming. And about adopting another child.

"Them two new bar's that are coming," said Fern, "Well one will be a sports bar and the other a gay bar."

"I prefer Arthur and Francine's sports bar," said Prunella, "I heard about them two bar's and one opens tonight."

"I heard about that," said Fern, "Now should we adopt a girl or a boy?"

"I say a girl," said Prunella, "They have three girl's to adopt."

Next chapter that gay bar opens and Fern and Prunella adopt a baby girl. And the building of that new sports bar goes on. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	32. Richard is crazy

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine got bottles of Mr. Beer and Mr. light beer to serve to patrons who buy's it. Them and soft pretzels which is both selling well so far. The new sports bar that is being built it is almost finished on the outside. And that new gay bar just opened. The grand opening has begun. The former biker bar is now a gay bar. Richard is so angry at Buster and Sam that he will quit working for Baxter gay bathhouse. And Arthur and Francine is now at home a day before school begins for their students and they are teachers. They are thinking of adopting a baby boy since they can't have more kids of their own.

"We sure can," said Arthur, "Adopt a baby boy that is in fact."

"That is good," said Francine, "Because we can't have anymore kids because we are sterile do to cancer of our sex glands."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Because our sex glands was removed because of it."

"It indeed saved our lives," said Francine, "School starts soon for our students."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "Being school teachers is a good thing."

Francine of course agreed with him because he is right. Meanwhile at Baxter gay bathhouse Richard came in angry. He is angry because their gay bar is doing better than his. He has a bad temper. And he needs anger management big time. In fact he snapped and is crazy in a bad way. Victor his partner sees that now. In fact he said to calm down and think of a way to make ideas for their gay bar to get more business but didn't listen to him. He is there to quit working at that gay bathhouse.

"I have had it with you all!" said Richard, "I quit this place and will never come back!"

"You do have a bad temper," said Buster, "You are indeed banned from this place until you get help."

"You sure do," said Sam, "You have a bad temper and crazy."

"I will never come back!" said Richard, "You two have a good life!"

"Just get lost," said Buster, "If you ever come back you will be arrested you crazy man you."

He left by storming off. He finally snapped. Victor will have him committed to a mental institiution. Where he will get the help that is needed. Victor just might divorce him after he commits him to that place. They will tell him they are taking him to a nice happy place. His business will soon be Victor's. They took him to that nice happy place. And then divorced him and got the bar and house and even the car. And the children as well as the cat. So yes he got it all from him.

"That boy we can adopt," said Arthur, "He looks a lot like me after all."

"We sure can," said Francine, "Adopt that boy that is in fact and yes an Aardvark like yourself."

"Here he is," said that woman, "He is already circumcised as in the foreskin removed from his penis."

"I am circumcised myself," said Arthur, "Same as the other two son's we have."

"That is good," said that woman, "Circumcision is a wonderful thing."

Now we head to the lesbian bathhouse with Fern and Prunella with their adopted daughter a dog girl named Tammy. She looks a lot like Fern. They are talking about how their lesbian bathhouse can be improved more after all.

"She looks like me," said Fern, "Do you have any ideas for this place?"

"She sure does," said Prunella, "We can add a nursery for babies and toddlers."

"It is a good idea," said Fern, "We can indeed use it here."

"It sure is," said Prunella, "I was hoping you would."

Next chapter of this long story here we see Richard in that place. See what happens next chapter.


	33. Richard in padded cell

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Richard is adjusting well to the mental hospital he is in. He still gets angry at times. They treat him for certain stuff. He could be there for years. From five to ten years in fact. Not for life like some people that are there. Arthur and Francine are home with their newly adopted son and their children. It is on a Saturday. They will stay at home all day. Tomorrow after church they will go to their public baths to see how things are going there. Then head on home. Then after dinner to their sports bar.

"He is getting along with our other children," said Arthur, "Just what i was hoping for after all in fact."

"He sure is," said Francine, "I am glad he is getting along just as what we hoped for."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "We also preyed to God that we adopt a good son."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "We do go to church every Sunday."

"We sure do," said Arthur, "And our children loves playing with him. Our children that is."

They know their newly adopted son is good. We now head to that mental hospital with Richard getting angry at another person there who isn't gay. Just for that reason because he tried to kiss him. The one he is messing with is a strong man who can defend himself if provoked. Richard better stop messing with him or that man will beat him up. Richard for some reason thinks that big strong man is a gay man. But he is a heterosexual in fact. But Richard won't stop trying to kiss him.

"Stop trying to kiss me," said that man, "Because if you don't i will have to hit you."

"I won't stop," said Richard, "Until i kiss you that is."

"I said stop," said that man, "I am not kidding about hitting you if you don't."

"I said i won't," said Richard, "Until i kiss you in fact."

"Then take that," said that man, "Now i hit you for that."

They all saw that all of it like the kissing thing. He tried to kiss him and he warned him to stop or he would hit him. So he hit him because he just wanted stop trying to kiss him. So that strong man isn't in trouble Richard is. Richard was took to be put in a padded cell with a straight jacket on him. He must also see the councilor because he tried to kiss a straight man. And was told to stop but he just wouldn't stop. So he was punched by that man and he was put in that padded cell. Meanwhile at the new gay bar with the owners deciding how to make their gay bar better to compete with other gay bar's.

"This place is good," said the owner, "Do you have any ideas to make it better?"

"It sure is," said his partner, "My idea is to bring in a local gay bands comes and sings."

"I love it," said the owner, "Having a live band here will make it better so we will use that idea."

"I was hoping you would," said his partner, "I have a local band in town that lives next door to us."

"Oh yes the rainbow men band," said the owner, "That is one of the best gay bands in Elwood City."

They talked to that band and they said yes to do concerts there once a week. And they talked other gay bands but only one more band will. The rest does concerts in other local gay bars. And knows that man who owns it and don't like him. That other gay band just formed named the otter gay men band. Otter is a type of gay man. The animals them five is an aardvark, a rabbit, a cat, a dog, and a bear. They aren't any of the ones in the group of friends from the show. Next chapter will be a bit longer than this one. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	34. Richard dies

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine with their kids are getting ready for church. They go every Sunday after all. Then head to their public bath house. And then make dinner and head to their sports bar. They have the day planned then head home to go to bed. They are going to church now. They are talking about what they will do that day. That family is a very busy one. They work hard in fact. That family is a solid one. They can't cheat because their sex glands was removed to cancer. Arthur has fake ones in his scrotum.

"Well off we go to church," said Arthur, "Just like we do every Sunday because we love it."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Then we head to get some lunch and head to our public bath house."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "Then cook dinner and head to our sports bar."

"Yes of course," said Francine, "Then at 10:00 and change into our pajamas as well as the kids."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "That is what we will do today."

They went to church and went to Sunday school then the service after that. After church they went to a restaurant to have lunch. It is a Chinese buffet restaurant. After that they headed to their public bath house. They saw it is still going very well. After that they went home to make dinner for them and their children. Now we head to the mental hospital Richard was acting more mean. They decided to kill him. They went in the order and they sent in an executioner to kill that mean man.

"It is time now," said the executioner, "To end your mean life."

"I am ready," said Richard, "To die so i can become a ghost."

"Let's do it then," said the executioner, "The drugs are ready."

"I hope you rest in peace," said the doctor, "May God have mercy on your soul."

"Yes indeed," said the executioner, "He is now dead."

That execution went as planned. Just before he was put to death they removed his genitals and sent to Victor. So Richard died as a nullo. Buster and Sam learned about his death. They are relived about that. They are talking about that now in their gay bathhouse. They heard his genitals was removed before they killed him. Victor has Richard's penis, scrotum, and testicles in a jar at his house. He was the one to ask them to remove them parts before he was put to death.

"I heard he is dead," said Buster, "His genitals was removed before his death."

"Sounds like he died a nullo," said Sam, "You know i will one day die a nullo because i am a nullo."

"You are the best nullo," said Buster, "Your front is nice and smooth."

"It sure is," said Sam, "That is the way i love it."

"You are the best nullo," said Buster, "At home we will have sex when i put my penis in your pee hole."

They will indeed have sex. They are one of the best gay couple well the best in Elwood City in fact. Sam might not have a penis anymore but he is happy. Sam hated his genitals his entire life. He has to sit to pee. He prefers sitting to pee anyway. Now we head to the house of Fern and Prunella they are thinking about starting up a lesbian bar. They are seeing if they have the money for one. To run a bar might be tough but they can do it. They are talking about it right now.

"We have the money for it," said Fern, "But should we have it built and run it?"

"I say yes," said Prunella, "It will be the best lesbian bar in fact."

"Then we will then," said Fern, "This will also help our lesbian bathhouse."

"Yes of course," said Prunella, "And help our family as well."

Next chapter is the funeral for Richard. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. Some talking

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Victor has Richard's entire genitals. Which is his testicles, scrotum, and penis in a jar in his house. He is thinking if he should have his penis replaced with Richard's. Arthur told him keep the penis you was born with attached to you. Arthur has the same penis he had his entire life. His testicles in his scrotum are fake. Only that was because of testicular cancer not a choice. Well he had a choice life or death and he chose life. His cancerous testicles is in a jar. And Francine has her ovaries in another jar.

"Keep the penis you was born with," said Arthur, "Attached to you that in in fact just like me."

"Then i will," said Victor, "So you was castrated because of cancer?"

"That is good," said Arthur, "Yes because of cancer of my testicles is why i was castrated."

"It sure is," said Francine, "Same reason my ovaries was removed."

"I understand now," said Victor, "I will keep Richard's in that jar at home."

He is as good as his word. Now we head to Hell where Richard is at being tormented in the flames. The Devil himself is laughing at him with the other Demon's as well. Now we head to Baxter gay bathhouse with Buster and Sam. They know how successful that place is and same as their gay bar as well. They know they will be open for years. They know they will stay busy for a long time as well. Them places make them the money they need. It helps them and their children as well.

"This place is a success," said Buster, "Same as our gay bar as well."

"That is true," said Sam, "I am glad we own them places."

"I am also glad we did," said Buster, "Before we bought this place it was sinking then we bought it and it is a success."

"Very true," said Sam, "I sure love this place."

"Same here," said Buster, "Same as the gay bar over there."

Now we head to the lesbian bathhouse with Fern and Prunella talking about the lesbian bar that is being built. They hope it is successful as Buster and Sam's gay bar is now. That place is almost finished. They know what to do to become a legal place. To get the liquor license from the place to get them from. They don't want it to become a blind pig which is a name of an illegal drinking club. They know what to do to become a legal place. That place will be a legal bar and club.

"This place will be legal," said Fern, "It won't be a blind pig like that one place was."

"And it will be," said Prunella, "We will get that liquor license in fact."

"That is good," said Fern, "I would hate going to jail and prison."

"Same here," said Prunella, "After all we know what happened to Tanya who we knew she was killed in prison."

"That is why," said Fern, "I heard about that as well."

Now we head to Crown City gay bathhouse Binky is talking to Mr. Ratburn that how much they love that place. Binky has a penis and Mr. Ratburn is a nullo which is a Eunuch without a penis. Binky likes getting his sucked until his balls are empty of sperm from his testicles. That is why he is a regular at that gay bathhouse. He loves that gay bathhouse a lot.

"So yes i love this place," said Binky, "To suck and to be sucked is what i love."

"I also love it," said Mr. Ratburn, "But can't be sucked because i have no penis."

"I know that," said Binky, "I love them seven rooms named after the seven deadly sins."

"Yes of course," said Mr. Ratburn, "Them rooms are the best."

Next chapter the rival sports bar opens for business. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	36. Cheap sports bar

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine is at Lakewood because they are teachers after all. Arthur is teaching his class. It is math class time for his class. He loves teaching that grade. A forth grade class it is. He is one of the best teachers in that school. He is up for teacher of the year in that state. The other five teachers is one from Mighty Mountain, and P.S. 22 in that district. And one from Crown City and two from other cities. Arthur just might win it. The students are telling him he is nominated.

"I am up for teacher of the year?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"You sure are," said a boy, "We helped them nominate you."

"Thank you," said Arthur, "Who else is nominated?"

"Your welcome," said that boy, "Mrs. Hunter of Mighty Mountain and Mr. McCook of P.S. 22 is the one's we know about."

"Okay then," said Arthur, "Teacher of the year is a big honor."

Later that new sports bar is having it's grand opening now. They have five televisions on five different sports channels. One is on a soccer game, one on a baseball game, one on football, one on college wrestling, and one on inside swimming. Arthur and Francine's sports bar has seven TV,s on them channels plus on boxing and on golf. If things keep going well they will add in another TV set. So they could watch either bowling or volleyball or any other sport. Because some patrons likes them sports.

"This bar is good," said the owner, "Sir save some popcorn for others."

"It sure is," said his wife, "And yes sir save some popcorn for others."

"The other sports bar let's me," said that man, "They always just make more of it."

"We are limited here," said the owner, "Save some for others."

"I am out of here," said that man, "This is a cheap place anyway."

He is telling them how cheap that new sports bar is. That the only food on the menu is hot wings, cheese sticks, and popcorn. Arthur and Francine knows that new sports bar is not much of a competition after all. They have fries, onion rings, fried mushrooms, pretzels, peanuts, fish, and such. As well as them three things. They have much more popcorn than that cheap sports bar. We see that man talking to them all about it. That the owners are cheap as in greedy as well.

"Not much of a competition," said Arthur, "I give it three to six months that they will close down."

"That is true," said Francine, "Cheap places like that don't last long."

"I see another from that place here," said that man, "He tried to order his food but they tuned him down."

"That is rude," said Arthur, "Why would they do that?"

"It sure is," said that man, "Just because he is a biker."

They know bikers are people after all. That bike is lawful and never does illegal drugs. All the ones he takes is over the counter allergy medication. He ordered the food and gave him his food. He bought it in fact. He got them items as in hot wings and cheese sticks plus fried mushrooms and fries. It is his dinner same as his wife who also came with him. She isn't drinking any alcohol. Because she is pregnant with their first child. They will soon add pizza to their menu. At Baxter gay bar.

"I sure love this place," said Buster, "Think we can add to the menu?"

"Same here," said Sam, "I say we can add grilled chicken to the menu."

"Sounds good to me," said Buster, "Make it a grilled chicken sandwich though."

"Even better," said Sam, "I am sure it will do well here."

It will do well there. See what happens in the next chapter of this long epic story here.


	37. Inside two bar's

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine added pizza to their menu for their sports bar. They have cheese, pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms, supreme, and wing meat for hot wing pizza for pizza toppings the patrons for a good choice. The cheap sports bar will add one thing to it's menu and that is fries. Arthur and Francine got one more TV for their sports bar. They put it on a high school volleyball game. Then will change it to either bowling or pool. They have a pool table but pool like that is a sport. They will also think of switching it to watch a chess game. So they will take a poll by the patrons. So what gets the most votes they watch.

"We can take a poll," said Arthur, "High school volleyball, bowling, and chess."

"We sure will," said Francine, "Okay time for that poll."

"I prefer volleyball," said Fern, "Bowling and chess are boring to watch."

"Same here," said Prunella, "I am pretty good at volleyball myself."

"Okay poll time," said Arthur, "Volleyball it is then."

They turned it on to the channel it is on. It is Elwood City high school vs. West Crown City high school. The patrons are cheering for Elwood City high school after all. The cheap sports bar isn't watching that game. Even though the patrons wants to watch it. So that caused some of them to leave that cheap sports bar and go to Arthur and Francine's sports bar who is watching that game. That cheap sports bar will go out of business in a few months instead of six months after all it is cheap.

"So yes they refuse to watch it," said a man, "That place is so cheap they are losing business."

"I give it three months," said Arthur, "When it goes out of business."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Then maybe who buys it will do a better job at running one."

"I hope so," said Fern, "Mine and Prunella's bar will soon open."

"I hope it goes well," said Arthur, "I hope you two still comes in here at times."

They said they sure will. And they in fact will. Business is indeed going well there. The cheap bar got cheap beer they make. The patrons don't care about that beer to much. They want the beer from big companies and micro breweries. The cheap bar only uses some from micro breweries and their own beer not the big breweries. But Arthur and Francine's carries beer from big breweries and micro breweries not homemade stuff. So the cheap sports bar is losing business left and right.

"This sports bar is sure cheap," said a man, "This homemade beer isn't very good i am out of here."

"Same here," said his wife, "Homemade beer is for home use only."

"We lost two more," said the owner, "How do we make more money?"

"We can make beer better," said his wife, "By following the directions better than we have done."

"I love that idea," said the owner, "It will make people like our beer more."

It won't work to well. It only worked but only for a short time. It still taste pretty bad after all. That cheap sports bar will go out of business in a few months. They once again rejected the big breweries offer to bring in their beer. This time that man who works for that local big brewery said it is big mistake that cheap sports bar will not last long. He knows that bar's that have their beer does very well and stays in business longer than ones that don't unless they are inside a micro brewery.

"That bar won't last long," said Arthur, "They serve bad homemade beer in that place after all."

"That is illegal," said a cop, "I will see they pay a fine for serving that in that cheap sports bar."

"Thank you," said Francine, "So will you head to that bar then?"

"Yes indeed," said that cop, "In fact i am going over there now."

He went there and saw them serving that homemade beer so he gave them a ticket for serving that beer that should be used for home use only. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	38. Cheap bar closes

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

That cheap sports bar will be closing down. As in going out of business. A couple just might buy it and will be another sports bar. It will be a much better one than now. It will have more food and carry the big named beers. No more homemade beers there. Arthur and Francine will soon have real competition when that couple buys it from the cheap couple and when they open it. They will pay for the liquor license from the city. They will also replace the sign and have another TV added in it.

"I heard that bar is closing," said Arthur, "That cheap sports bar that is in fact."

"I also heard that," said Francine, "That rumor must indeed be true."

"It is true," said a man, "I was there when the owners announced it."

"That is good," said Arthur, "They was rude to patrons and served cheap homemade beer."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "That business will soon be out of business."

Victor decided to move to Crown City. He will find love in that gay bathhouse with Mr. Ratburn. He will soon join Crown City gay bathhouse and rent the pride room. He just moved to Crown City after all. But he will now join that gay bathhouse. He then joined it and rented pride room for up to six hours. Mr. Ratburn is also there. They haven't ran into each other yet. He saw pride room and saw it was open with someone in it. He saw Victor in it and went inside of it and are talking right now.

"Hi Victor," said Mr. Ratburn, "Did you just move here or just visiting?"

"Hi Nigel," said Victor, "I just moved here after all."

"That is good," said Mr. Ratburn, "Want to have sex with this nullo here?"

"I sure do," said Victor, "Let's take off our towels first."

"Yes indeed," said Mr. Ratburn, "That way we will be naked."

At that cheap sports bar on it's last day of business. After that night they will close that bar for good. What ruined them is the poor way they ran things, being cheap, and fines for serving homemade beer. And yes even a fine for serving booze to minors. In fact them two will get arrested the next day by Elwood City police. On charges of serving alcohol to minors. That is a crime. The city owns the bar after that and sell it to that other couple. That couple before their arrest is talking about what they will do next after they close down that sports bar.

"What should we do next?" said the owner, "After we close down this sports bar?"

"Not sure," said his wife, "We must think of something though."

"We could own a restaurant," said the owner, "A diner restaurant that is in fact."

"Sounds like a plan," said his wife, "We can have one built."

"Yes indeed," said the owner, "We will run things there our own way."

Them two has no idea they will be arrested tomorrow. They have warrants out for their arrest. They didn't want to break up the closing day. So the police chief said arrest them the next day at home. So yes they know where they live at. After all a police officer lives next door to them. That is how they know where they live at. We now head to Baxter gay bathhouse with Buster and Sam. They heard the news that the cheap sports bar is closing down. But has no idea that cheap couple will be arrested by Elwood City police.

"I heard it is closing," said Buster, "For good this time in fact."

"It is true," said Sam, "That bar was so cheap they made the patrons drink homemade beer."

"I m glad it is closing," said Buster, "I hope someone or a couple buys it."

"I am also glad," said Sam, "It will in fact help other sports bars like our friends wonderful sports bar."

Next chapter that couple gets arrested. See what happens in the next chapter of this long epic story here.


	39. Couple arrested

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

With the cheap sports bar out of business the police will now arrest that couple. The charges against them is serving homemade beer and serving booze to minors. They can face up to ten years in prison if convicted. They need strong lawyers to stay out of prison. Arthur and Francine is at school teaching during that time. They will soon hear about that arrest when they go home and watch the news. The city will soon have that bar and sell it. When a good couple buys that place.

"So that is why the north won," said Arthur, "The civil war so the union was preserved."

"So that is why we are one nation?" said a boy, "Instead of two or more that is in fact?"

"Yes that is why," said Arthur, "The union army was more powerful."

"That is good," said that boy, "Glad the north won it."

"I am also glad," said Arthur, "There is the bell see you all tomorrow."

During that time the police arrived at that one house. Do to that couple not having guns gave up. The cuffs was put on them and took to the police station in a jail cell until they take them to the county jail and will have hearings and trials. The state's case is strong. Arthur and Francine won't serve on the jury. But Fern, Bud, Buster, and D.W. will serve on it. The rest is background characters. Same as Mary who is that sheep girl and that male dog which is her husband who was a friend of her's. Arthur and Francine got home and turned on the TV to watch the news. They see what happened and talking about it.

"They are in jail," said Arthur, "That couple that is in fact."

"Yes they are," said Francine, "Seems like the city owns that bar now."

"I think so," said Arthur, "If indeed it is they will sell it."

"Yes of course," said Francine, "We will find out for sure."

"That is true," said Arthur, "The police officer that is our friend could tell us."

They talked to him and he said yes the city owns that bar and will sell it to whoever wants to buy it. It will be a good couple who is Liam and his wife who has a family will buy that bar. It won't be a cheap bar but a regular sports bar. That sports bar will be true competition soon. Them two sports bars will both stay in business for a good time. They will both make good business. Fern and Prunella had the grand opening of their lesbian bar. Her and Prunella are talking about that arrest.

"They are in jail now," said Fern, "On two charges that is serving homemade beer and serving booze to minors."

"They sure are," said Prunella, "Them two charges could land them in prison for up to ten years."

"That is true," said Fern, "Ten years in prison is along time."

"That is true," said Prunella, "They must have good lawyers to stay out of prison."

"Yes of course," said Fern, "The state's case will be strong."

We now head to Baxter gay bathhouse with Buster and Sam talking about the same thing. One of them two will serve on the jury. They have no idea that Buster will serve on the jury against that man. Fern will be in one against his wife. So they will both be foreman of juries after all. Buster served in juries before is the reason he will be a foreman in that jury. The head DA will be the one who will prosecute that man. He is known to be a powerful lawyer who wins most cases.

"They are in jail now," said Buster, "They must have done something very bad."

"They sure are," said Sam, "Yes they broke the law i am sure."

"Think one of us will serve on one?" said Buster, "I just want to know."

"One of us could," said Sam, "Or maybe even both of us."

Buster knows that is true they could. But it will only be Buster who will serve. Sam won't serve in them cases. Sam will serve on a murder case not connected to that case. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	40. Gay sports bar coming

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

That couple Liam and his wife bought that cheap sports bar from the city. They will open in two weeks. To get another TV set put in and get the liquor license is what they will do. Arthur and Francine know they will have true competition. A gay couple will start up a gay sports bar. Most people will avoid that place. But gay people who loves sports will go to it. That is the people them two wants. Arthur and Francine heard about that place. Them two are talking about that with some others.

"I heard about it," said Arthur, "It will be a new gay bar."

"Not only that," said Francine, "A gay sports bar it is."

"I will never go in it," said James, "I will never go in a gay bar in that case a gay sports bar."

"Same here," said Arthur, "I hope that place closes down in three to six months."

"I also hope so," said Francine, "Gay bars and sports bars should never be together."

Buster and Sam are at their gay bathhouse talking about the gay sports bar that is going in a former gay nightclub. It will be Mitch and John's gay sports bar and grill. So they will try to get it shut down and thinking of adding in either one last private room or something to their gay bathhouse. And adding a second story to their gay bar. And maybe add more items to their food menu. So them two are busy after all. They know how to run their gay bathhouse and gay bar that they own by the way.

"I heard about it," said Buster, "I want that place out of business."

"Same here," said Sam, "Should we put in a new private room or add in a mini bar in here?"

"A new private room," said Buster, "We can call it the Baxter suite after all."

Sounds good to me," said Sam, "Should we build a second story and add to our food menu?"

"Yes to both," said Buster, "We can build another story to that bar and add apples and such to the menu."

They both agreed to build another story and put fruit on the menu. And will also add in snack cakes on the menu as well. The fruit is for ones who wants a healthy snacks. And snack cakes for ones wants something sweet and not healthy. Now we head to that former gay nightclub with Mitch and John. They are putting in more TV's and getting rid of the old liquor. They will soon talk to the one who sells liquor licenses to businesses. He will sell it to them a few days before they open.

"This place will be great," said Mitch, "For us gay's who loves sports as well."

"It sure will be," said John, "This place will do very well i am sure."

"I am also sure it will," said Mitch, "We will have one of the best bar's in Elwood City."

"It sure will," said John, "We will make sure it will."

"That is true," said Mitch, "By running this place good."

Now we head to the lesbian bathhouse with Fern and Prunella talking about that soon to be gay sports bar as well. Just like the rest of them. And wants that place to close down for good. They are talking about that right now in fact. The first hearing went on . And they both pleaded not guilty at the end of them. Now with Fern and Prunella talking about that bar.

"I heard about it," said Fern, "I want that place gone in there to six months."

"Same here," said Prunella, "For both of course both heard about it and want it to close down in three to six months."

"Yes of course," said Fern, "Gay bars and sports bars shouldn't be together."

"I agree," said Prunella, "I give it three to six months."

Next chapter of this long story that gay sports bar opens for business. See what happens in the next chapter.


	41. Victor's bar to close

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

That gay sports bar is now open. The hopes of Mitch and John is to put Victor's gay bar out of business. They will advertise that bar on TV and internet to get more business. They have the same food items as Victor's and added veggie burgers for the vegetarians and vegans that comes in that place. And added two beer's from a small micro brewery in town. That micro brewery makes four kinds of beer so they added them other two beer's as well. We see Arthur and Francine are talking now.

"That bar is open now," said Arthur, "We must add to the menu for both food and drinks."

"Yes it is," said Francine, "We can add veggie burgers to the food menu and four beer's from a local micro brewery."

"I love them ideas," said Arthur, "We can also add salad's and soda from a local soda brewery."

"I also love that idea," said Francine, "This will help us compete with that bar that just opened."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "Victor's bar might be in trouble from that bar now."

We head to that new gay sports bar that place is packed. They are having a good first day in business. Victor's gay bar lost some patrons to that gay sports bar. So Victor will close it and open a new gay bar in Crown City. He knows that new gay sports bar is bad for his bar. He will try to stay in business by adding salad to his menu. He just might have to go out of business. He will open a new gay bar in Crown city. It will be a gay sports bar. Now we see Mitch and John talking.

"This place is great," said Mitch, "I am sure we can put Victor's bar out of business."

"It sure is," said John, "I am sure we will put it out of business."

"We do have most of their patrons," said Mitch, "So yes we sure can put it out of business i am sure."

"We sure do," said John, "So yes i agree with you."

"Yes indeed," said Mitch, "We are better at business than Victor anytime."

We now head to Victor's gay bar where business is down. They only have fifteen patrons left. Before that bar they had thirty five patrons at once. So they lost over half of them. Victor knows he can't compete good with that gay sports bar so he knows his bar is in trouble. He just might have to announce that they will be going out of business. He has an idea to add another gay song to the juke box. He just hopes it will work. But in fact it won't work because that sports bar has that song as well.

"This place is in trouble," said Victor, "What do you think we should do?"

"Yes it is," said a bartender, "Not sure what we can do."

"We did add salad," said Victor, "We might have to go out of business."

"We might have to," said that bartender, "We might not have a choice."

"I think we should," said Victor, "We will go out of business in a week or two."

It will be just a week when it goes out of business. At Baxter gay bathhouse Buster and Sam are thinking of buying that gay bar. Victor's gay bar that is in fact so they will have two gay bars. And then buy one in Crown city to become a chain. They will all be a bit different. That one will become a gay nightclub bar and grill. The one in Crown city will be a gay biker bar. It will be the start of a chain. It will make Buster and Sam to become rich. They are talking about it right now.

"A chain will be good," said Buster, "I heard Victor's bar will go out of business in a week we could buy it."

"Yes it will," said Sam, "And yes we will buy that bar from Victor."

"That is good," said Buster, "And buy that one bar in Crown city as well."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "This will be the start of a chain."

Next chapter Victor's bar closes and Buster and Sam buys it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	42. Not competition

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Victor is now having it's last day in business. It will soon be closed and that Buster and Sam will buy it. And they will start a chain. That chain will be a success after all. Their gay bathhouse is also a success. Arthur and Francine are proud of them. Even though they won't ever go in them. Things for all of them is going good. Arthur and Francine will start a chain of sports bars. They will expand faster than Buster and Sam's gay bars. They bought a building in Crown City and a small town as well.

"We will have a chain," said Arthur, "Of sports bars in the area."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Maybe a chain that goes nationwide."

"That will be great," said Arthur, "A nationwide chain will be wonderful."

"It sure would," said Francine, "Starting in this area of course."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "A chain of sports bars will be good."

Buster and Sam bought the bar where Victor's gay bar was once at before they went out of business. Victor will open a new gay bar this time in Crown City. The gay sports bar wants to put either the bear cave gay bar or Arthur and Francine's sports bar out of business. Arthur and Francine don't see that gay sports bar as a threat. Because they allow both sexes. While that gay sports bar only allows men. So they will go after the bear cave gay bar instead. The gay sports bar in fact after all.

"Business here is good," said Buster, "Despite the competition of both the bear cave and the gay sports bar."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "We know how to compete with others and win."

"Yes of course," said Buster, "We will soon be a chain of gay bars."

"We sure will," said Sam, "We will have a good chain."

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "It will be a good chain indeed."

We now head to that gay sports bar where they are plotting to compete with the bear cave gay bar, Buster and Sam's gay bar, and even Arthur and Francine's sports bar. Arthur and Francine told them two owners that they aren't competition and thereby not a threat. The two reasons is Arthur and Francine knows how to run a place and they allow both males and females in their sports bar. While that gay sports bar just allows me is the third reason why they aren't a threat to them.

"They said we are no threat to them," said Mitch, "Arthur and Francine's sports that is in fact after all."

"I also heard that," said John, "Maybe because they allows both males and females in it."

"That might be why," said Mitch, "We only allow men in this gay bar."

"That is true," said John, "This is a gay bar after all."

"Yes indeed," said Mitch, "We need to think of a plan to compete with them."

Their idea is to have a crossdressing day for a theme for just once a month. When Arthur and Francine heard about it they know it is still no threat to them. That gay spots bar still won't allow women in their place. Arthur and Francine's sports bar true competition is other regular sports bars. That gay sports bar isn't competition to them unless they allow women in it. Them two won't allow women in their place because it is a gay bar. So it will never be competition to them.

"It isn't competition," said Arthur," So it is no threat to us."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "It will never be competition to this place."

"I love this place," said Bud, "This is the best sports bar in Elwood City after all."

"Same here," said D.W., "They will never allow women in that gay sports bar."

"I heard about that," said Arthur, "Everyone is allowed in here that is 21 and older to drink beer and such and bet on sports."

Their patrons loves the rules of that place. New patrons love them as well not just the regulars. Betting is allowed there because it is a sports bar. Gambling is also there. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	43. We need ideas

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

That gay sports bar still won't allow women into it. So Arthur and Francine still doesn't call it competition so not a threat. What makes Arthur and Francine's sports bar different it is a regular sports bar that allows both sexes in it. That gay sports bar is competition to both bear cave and Buster and Sam's gay bars. Buster and Sam are ready to have the grand opening of their gay sports bar. They will allow women who is lesbians in it. Bear cave gay bar might be in trouble after all.

"That bar isn't competition," said Arthur, "They allow men only and this allows both sexes."

"He is right you know," said Francine, "As long as they have a men only policy remains in place."

"So not a threat?" said a man, "To this sports bar?"

"Not a threat to us," said Arthur, "Now it is a threat to bear cave gay bar and Buster and Sam's gay bar."

"More so with the bear cave," said Francine, "Buster and Sam knows how to run a gay bar good."

At Baxter gay bathhouse Buster and Sam are getting ready for the grand opening of their gay sports bar. It is the second bar they own. Not only is it their second bar but to also compete more with the gay sports bar. They are thinking of theme nights for that gay sports bar. Not just the policy's they use in their regular gay bar but new ideas that is for sports bars. Well ideas for gay sports bars anyway. Because it is a gay sports bar after all. They will show regular sports of course.

"We need theme nights," said Buster, "One idea is gay sports on gay sports network. Do you have any ideas?"

"I sure do," said Sam, "Bring in a gay band once a month."

"I love it," said Buster, "We will use both ideas after all."

"That is good," said Sam, "That gay sports bar will be great."

"It sure will," said Buster, "It will be better than the one that put Victor's bar out of business."

Now we head to the bear cave gay bar. Before that gay sports bar opened that place was packed every night. But now it is half of that. He knows his place is in trouble. He is thinking of a way to stay in business. To get people to come back to his bar. His partner is helping him to come up with ideas. Ideas they hope works as they hoped it will. They need ideas or patrons will keep leaving and going to that gay sports bar. If they don't they will go out of business for good.

"So yes we need ideas," said the owner, "So we don't go out of business for good."

"I have an idea," said his partner, "Send in the best gay band here."

"I love it," said the owner, "We will use it. My idea is a pool table."

"I love that idea," said his partner, "I love playing pool after all."

"Same here," said the owner, "I hope these ideas work like a charm."

We now head to that gay sports bar with Mitch and John who is coming up with ideas to try to compete with Arthur and Francine's sports bar. One man at that bar wants women to be allowed in to compete with that sports bar. But the two owners said no to that idea. So they aren't competition with Arthur and Francine's sports bar. That policy they have in place isn't a good one. Each time a woman walks in they are told to leave. And never come back inside that bar again.

"We need ideas," said Mitch, "To compete against Arthur and Francine's sports bar."

"I have an idea," said John, "Get another TV to show another sport on."

"I love that idea," said Mitch, "That sport will either be golf or a gay sport."

"Yes indeed," said John, "That idea will help us compete with that sports bar."

That man who got his idea rejected left that gay sports bar and will go to the grand opening of Buster and Sam's gay sports bar. Next chapter a gay bar will go out of business. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	44. What is competition?

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

The Bear cave gay bar is going out of business. So that gay sports bar put two other gay bars out of business. They think they are competition to Arthur and Francine's sports bar. But Arthur and Francine says they aren't do to that gay sports bar is men only and their bar allows both sexes. So not a threat to them. They won't be competition as long as their men only policy in place. Arthur and Francine allows people of both sexes. A regular sports bar and a gay sports bar aren't the same thing.

"It isn't a competition to us," said Arthur, "It won't be unless they lift the men only policy."

"Very true," said Francine, "He is right of course."

"Okay then," said a woman, "When i went to that sports bar they told me to leave and never come back."

"Men only policy it is," said Arthur, "That is why they told you to leave."

"I think so," said that woman, "It does make sense after all."

Now we go to the bear cave gay bar on the last night in business. Him and his partner are sad that they have to close it for good. Them two will move to Crown City and open a gay bar there. So yes the bear cave will move to Crown City in another building. It is just a bit bigger than the one they are closing. So they bought a house in Crown City to live in. And putting their house in Elwood City that a hetrosexual couple with children will buy it and move in. Which is Alex and Maria with children.

"Yes last night in business," said the owner, "We will open a bar in Crown City."

"It sure is," said his partner, "And yes we will open a gay bar there."

"I will miss this place," said a man, "Where do we go now to drink?"

"Buster and Sam's," said the owner, "They own two bars here so go to one of them."

"He is right," said his partner, "Don't go to that gay sports bar that is putting this place out of business."

Now we head to that gay sports bar where they still think they are competition to Arthur and Francine's sports bar but in fact it isn't. In legal terms not a competition. The competition thing part is in the heads of Mitch and John who owns that gay sports bar. The ones that is in charge of what is a competition is sent a representative to that sports who is a woman. To see if it is competition or not to Arthur and Francine's sports bar. They told her men only and to leave at once. So by legal terms not a competition with Arthur and Francine's sports bar at all do to men only policy they have in place.

"It isn't competition," said Emily, "Do you understand D.W.?"

"I understand," said D.W., "You are a representative for that place here."

"I sure am," said Emily, "That sports bar has a men only policy. Not sure why though."

"It is a gay sports bar," said D.W., "And them two owns put that policy in place ."

"That makes sense then," said Emily, "Gay bar owners are known to make them rules."

Now Buster and Sam are in their gay bathhouse talking about their new gay sports bar that is now true competition to Mitch and John's gay sports bar not Arthur and Francine's regular sports bar. Arthur and Francine's sports bar real competition is other regular sports bars like End zone and the one they visited. And two lesser known sports bars. They are called three strikes and playball. But they aren't bitter in competing with each other. It is part of the free market after all.

"Yes it is competition to it," said Buster, "I am glad we opened that gay sports bar."

"It sure is," said Sam, "I am also glad we started it up."

"Bear cave bar will soon close," said Buster, "This time they are closing it down for good."

"I heard about that," said Sam, "We are now competing with that bar now."

Mitch and John went to that gay bathhouse to have sex. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	45. Competition begins

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Buster and Sam's second bar which is their gay sports bar is competing with the one who put two gay bars out of business. Arthur and Francine added buffalo chicken strips to their sports bar food menu. Mitch and John still thinks Arthur and Francine's sports bar is competition to them. But it isn't their competition at all. Two reasons why they aren't competition is it is a gay bar and men only policy only. They need to allow in women to compete with them but they won't do that at all.

"It isn't competition," said Arthur, "The main reason it is has a men only policy."

"He is right," said Francine, "And the other reason it is a gay sports bar."

"I understand now," said that man, "The two owners at that bar thinks it is competition."

"We heard about that before," said Arthur, "It is a fact indeed when Emily went to see if it is competition and told her to leave."

"They sure did," said Francine, "Told her it is men only and to never comeback."

That man now knows that the men only policy is true. And he knows it is a gay sports bar which is Mitch and John's gay sports bar. So it isn't a competition to Arthur and Francine's sports bar for two reasons. And them reasons it is a regular sports bar and it allows people of both sexes. And the other smaller reasons like friendly workers and good food. So four reasons it is a good sports bar. And now we head to that gay sports bar owned by Mitch and John. That thinks Arthur and Francine's sports bar is competition to their gay sports bar.

"Our competition added buffalo chicken strips," said Mitch, "To their food menu as in Arthur and Francine's sports bar did that."

"I also heard that," said John, "That competition is a strong one."

"They say you aren't competition," said a man, "To their regular sports bar that is in fact."

"They are competition," said Mitch, "I can prove they are competition to us."

"Same here," said John, "We will tell you why they are."

He told him they have the same type of beer, same sports channels, some of their food is the same, and owned a couples. That man told him reason they aren't competition to them at all. The reasons is it is a regular sports bar not a gay one, lots of their food is different, some of their beer is different, and doesn't shows sports done by gay men. And they also allow women is the big reason. The main reason in fact. And also more friendly workers is the other reason it isn't competition. Now we head to Buster and Sam's gay sports bar which is competiton to Mitch and John's gay sports bar in fact.

"This is their competition," said Buster, "Not Arthur and Francine's regular sports bar."

"He is right you know," said Sam, "Them two men who own that bar are wrong about being competition."

"I agree," said a man, "I work at that place after all."

"We are glad it is," said Buster, "We was hoping to be it's competition."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "They put two gay bar's out of business now we hope they go out of business."

That man who came put in a good word of their bar that it is competition and hopes they win. The boss of it agreed with him. They are thinking of having that bar fined for calling a business competition that isn't a competition. So they went to a judge to file charges against that bar. The judge ruled in favor of that company and that gay sports bar had to pay a $700 fine so they stopped calling Arthur and Francine's sports bar competition. Now we head back to Arthur and Francine's sports bar.

"I heard Buster and Sam's bar is competition," said Arthur, "To that gay sports bar that put two gay bars out of business."

"Same here," said Francine, "And they stopped calling this bar competition."

"That is good," said Emily, "I hope they put that gay sports bar out of business."

"That is the plan," said Arthur, "We also hope they do."

Next chapter of this story a bitter competition between the two gay sports bars goes in full force. Using things like TV, Newspapers, and billboards. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	46. Bitter competition part 1

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

The competition is in full force now. Sam for some reason wants Arthur to give up his sex organs. He thinks he has cancer there. Arthur will get it checked. If he does have it then they must be removed. If Arthur gets his removed then Francine would get her's removed as well. He had to get naked. He is getting checked he doesn't have it. They returned to their bar. The competition has begun. Arthur and Francine got an award for their sports bar. For best sports bar in the city.

"This award is great," said Arthur, "We beat the other regular sports bar."

"It sure is," said Francine, "It is indeed the best sports bar in the city."

"It sure is," said Bud, "That is why i love coming here."

"Same here," said D.W., "I sure love this place after all."

"Same here," said Sue Ellen, "I love coming here."

Now we head to Buster and Sam's gay sports bar they are going to add cognac to the drink menu. And added fish to the food menu and added a soda which is pineapple flavor. It is working out good. Cognac is expensive so they charge $10 a drink. Cognac is brandy that has been aged along time. The longer it is aged the better it gets. They sold four drinks of that cognac so they know it will sell well. Muffy gets the cognac for Arthur and Francine's sports bar. Muffy loves cognac a lot.

"It will sell well," said Buster, "To get more people in this place from that place."

"It sure will," said Sam, "This competition will last for a time i guess."

"I love this bar," said a man, "This is the best gay sports bar here in Elwood city."

"It sure is," said Buster, "The other bar we own is also doing well."

"It sure is," said Sam, "And we open the third in a week."

That dream will come true. The other sports bar lost two patrons after he turned them down because the way they look. So yes it became very judgemental gay sports bar. Two more patrons left because how rude the owners was to them. So now they are losing business now. They did had cheap whisky. The cheapest kind in fact it burns as it goes down. Arthur and Francine's sports bar also has that but also the best kind that cost more but they sell more of that than the cheap stuff.

"This whisky burns," said a man, "Is it the cheap stuff?"

"It sure is," said Mitch, "I sure love this kind."

"I am out of here," said that man, "I will never come back here."

"Fine then," said John, "You don't know what good whisky is."

"He is right sir," said Mitch, "We sure love it after all.

That gay sports bar is now in trouble. They have cheaper stuff now. That is hurting them not helping them. Buster and Sam's gay sports bar has the good stuff. The more it cost the better it is. It sells well. People know what stuff is good. nEXT Chapter the competition keeps on going. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	47. Cancer free

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

He got a second opinion for cancer because it is changing color as in his penis and scrotum. He found out it is cancerous and must be removed. Francine decided to get a full hysterectomy and also get her vagina removed. They was wheeled in to operating rooms. They got his genitals cleaned for removal and marked a point where his pee hole will go after his penis is removed. So he can pee. They removed his prostate first then his fake balls and scrotum and now they will remove his penis.

"Time to remove that penis," said the doctor, "Ever seen a penectomey before?"

"Yes it is," said the nurse, "I saw a total one like him."

"It is off now," said the doctor, "Time to pull the urethra through."

"You did it," said the nurse, "Now what do we do?"

"Regenerate the area," said the doctor, "So it would be like he never had them."

He did just that. He is now fully castrated. He is a nullo now. A eunuch without a penis if you will. It is nice and smooth like girls and women do. Francine had all her female organs removed. Arthur woke up naked without his genitals. He is glad he is cancer free now. He might not have a penis anymore but he can still pee. He has to sit to pee from now on. His balls was put in a jar that he brought to put his scrotum and penis in it. And they did put them in with it. His fake balls was thrown away.

"It is gone," said Arthur, "My genitals in fact."

"Same here," said Francine, "You have to sit to pee from now on."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "I see Buster had his removed as well."

"I sure did," said Buster, "Same reason as you cancer."

"That is good," said Arthur, "We are both cancer free now."

Arthur and them are glad hey are cancer free a last. They went to their sports bar. And now inside the rival gay sports bar. They are losing more and more patrons do to cheap alcohol they now have. They are thinking of going out of business. Buster and Sam gay sports bar is winning the competition between both gay sports bars. They competition is ending now. Mitch and John now has something to say now. That bar will be closing for good for they lost the competition.

"We will go out of business," said Mitch, "We will close it for good in a week."

"He is right," said John, "Competition was just to good."

"I will miss this place," said a man, "It was a nice bar after all."

"As will we," said Mitch, "We could move to Crown City soon."

"We will move there," said John, "We will open a gay sports bar there."

They called Buster and Sam that they give up. Buster and Sam won the competition after all big time. They are celebrating their victory by having a party to celebrate it. That competition was a big one. Buster and Sam has the good stuff not just the cheap stuff. That gay sports bar just like their other two gay bars they have is a success. Things are going well with them. Next chapter will be much longer than this one. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	48. New sports bar coming

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

With that one gay sports bar out of business and sold to a man who will turn it into a regular sports bar. Giving Arthur and Francine with another rival. With their genitals gone they no longer have sex. Arthur no longer has a penis. So no more sex drive for him. He has to sit to pee unless he gets a new penis to use. So they are talking it over. And agreed to have a penis transplant. He is getting it now from a dead aardvark man. And a new scrotum and a new pair of fake balls so he has them again. But only for it to use to use the bathroom and for show. Not used for sex.

"It looks good on you," said Francine, "Your new set or genitals that is."

"They sure do," said Arthur, "It is for mostly to pee from."

"Yes of course," said Francine, "You hated to sit to pee."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I will now get to stand and pee again."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "I just might get a fake vagina put in and create a clitris."

She decided to go for it. They will use them for show. Their bar is doing very well indeed. Even when the new regular sports bar opens. That new sports bar will be called Henry's sports bar. It won't be as good as Arthur and Francine's sports bar but it should be in business for a good long time. Unless the two sports bars go into a bitter competition which will put him out of business so it must stay a regular competition so the free market works good for them. We see that man right now.

"This place will be nice," said Henry, "First let's get rid of the gay posters and music."

"Yes indeed," said his wife, "Owning a sports bar will be nice."

"I sure will," said Henry, "This sports bar will be a nice one."

"I will be a good one," said his wife, "There is another sports bar a block away. How do we compete with it?"

"It sure will," said Henry, "We just do it the regular way. Nothing bitter one that shut this one to close ow we own it."

They are getting things ready as soon as possible to open it. When it opens the better for that couple. That couple will compete in a good way with the other sports bars including Arthur and Francine's sports bar not Buster and Sam's gay sports bar. The reason it is a gay sports bar not a regular one. It has no competition yet so far. One day they will get competition from another gay couple. Buster will use a dildo to penetrate Sam with sense he lost his real penis to cancer.

"I love that thing," said Sam, "To bad you lost your real penis to cancer."

"I also love it," said Buster, "And i am getting use to life without a penis."

"That is true," said Sam, "We both sit to pee now."

"Very true," said Buster, "I don't mind sitting to pee."

"We are the best gay couple," said Sam, "In all of Elwood City that is in fact."

Next chapter that new sports bar opens for business. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	49. Another sports bar opens

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

That new sports bar is now ready to open. So they are getting ready for the grand opening. Arthur and Francine decided to add all kinds of wheat ale to their drink menu. And added soup to their food menu as well. They will love what they put on their menu. The soup they have is all but three kinds. The three they don't have is turtle, vichyssoise, and onion. Them two hate them three soups they they won't be on the menu. The other kinds of soup is on it. Them soups will sell well there at that bar.

"Adding the soups is good," said Arthur, "Same with them wheat ale's as well."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Chicken soup is my favorite kind of soup."

"Same here," said Arthur, "It is good tasting and good for you."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "It is selling well already."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "I love you and this bar and our children."

Francine knows that is indeed true. Now we head to the other sports bar at the grand opening. They aren't going to add soup yet. But they did added regular wheat ale to their drink menu and added tuna steak to their food menu. Them two aren't as rich as Arthur and Francine but still a nice sports bar. They hope to make more money to add more to their menus. Both food and drink. They are having a party to celebrate the grand opening. They have party food there just for the night though.

"This is a good grand opening," said Henry, "Then make good money to add more to our menus."

"Yes indeed," said his wife, "And yes add more stuff if we make good money tonight."

"That is the plan," said Henry, "We could add a light wheat ale if we make good money tonight."

"Yes of course," said his wife, "Wheat ale is a good type of beer."

"It sure is," said Henry, "I love wheat ale after all."

They will make enough money to add light wheat ale to their drink menu. They could add chicken salad and tuna salad to their food menu. Arthur and Francine already has them on their sports bar menu. So them two knows it will work in their sports bar as well. That is the plan anyway. They just need the money so he went with advertisements like TV, Billboards, and a website page. And even newspaper ads about it. They just hope it works for how much they paid for them after all.

"I think the commercial went well," said Henry, "Well i sure had fun doing it anyway in fact."

"I also think so," said his wife, "I hope people will come after seeing that commercial."

"It should work," said Henry, "Advertisements work wonders after all."

"Yes of course," said his wife, "This sports bar will be a success."

Next chapter i will need ideas for the next chapter of this long story here. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	50. Nullo again and Mary dies

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

A spy from that one sports bar copied some soup recipes to use in that bar. That person didn't know that Arthur saw what he did and trapped him. And called the police on him. Arthur is thinking about getting his new genitals removed to become nullo again. Same as Francine so they will get them removed. They hate their new genitals they just don't feel right. So they are in the hospital to get it done. After they was removed they left. Arthur and Francine are naked as they recover from it.

"Glad they are off," said Arthur, "This time for good after all."

"Same here," said Francine, "We might live longer without genitals."

"We sure could," said Arthur, "I might not have a penis anymore but i am happy."

"You sure are," said Francine, "And glad we stopped that thief."

"I am also glad we did," said Arthur, "The police will get out info from him of where he came from."

He didn't say where he got the orders from at all. Arthur might be a nullo but isn't gay. He is a straight nullo. They can't have sex anymore at all. They can't even masturbate anymore either. Their recipes for their soup is safe. So the owners of that other bar got soup recipes from the internet. They aren't as good as Arthur and Francine's but they do taste good. And will sell pretty well. They did want that man to steal their's but knows not to try it again. At Baxter gay bathhouse right now.

"Arthur is a nullo again," said Buster, "Now he is like us again."

"I also heard that," said Sam, "We could have a nullo naked party at our house."

"We sure can," said Buster, "No sex will take place because no genitals."

"Very true," said Sam, "I am glad he is a nullo again.'

"I heard Mary died," said Buster, "She was that sheep girl after all."

They invited Arthur and Francine to that naked nullo party they said yes. And Mary was killed by her own cousin. So Mary is dead. That cousin confessed to killing her and got life in prison without parole. Arthur and Francine heard about her death. They are sad about it. They just can't go to that place right now because they are naked. The doctor said they must heal naked to heal faster. After all their genitals are gone. This time they won't get new ones. They are talking now.

"It is sad she died," said Arthur, "We just can't go now because we are healing from genital removal."

"It sure is," said Francine, "And yes because we are naked."

"We sure are,"said Arthur, "Mary was a good woman after all."

"She sure was," said Francine, "She is dead after all."

"That she is," said Arthur, "Now this package is panties for me."

Now we see that cousin who is female is now in the woman's prison near Elizabeth town. They put her in a cell with a woman named Alice who is a dog girl who is also serving life without parole. Next chapter will be much longer. See what happens in the net chapter of this long story here.


	51. Funeral and party

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

The funeral started Arthur and Francine is there. So yes they healed from getting their new genitals removed. They will go to a naked nullo party. That party will be a good one. Just adults there without genitals. Muffy will be there so will Fern and Prunella they had their genitals removed because they don't need them. George will also be there. His male genitals was removed. They are talking about Mary and that their genitals being removed as well. They love talking about that after all.

"Glad you will all come," said Arthur, "That we all had our genitals removed."

"We wouldn't miss it," said Fern, "It will be so much fun after all."

"It sure will be," said Francine, "It is a party were we will all be naked."

"Naked without genitals,"said Arthur, "I love being naked without them parts."

"Same here," said Prunella, "That party will be fun."

Arthur, Buster, and George got theirs removed because of cancer. The funeral is going on the priest is there giving a funeral service. So yes Mary was a Catholic after all. There is two there in wheelchairs Lydia and a boy named Todd. After the service they got in their cars on the way to the cemetery. At the grave site the priest said the words and the casket being lowered into the ground. The lunch will be at Arthur and Francine's sports bar. They arranged it all. They are there right now.

"This place is nice," said Lydia, "So you two owns this place?"

"It sure is," said Arthur, "And yes we own this nice place."

"We sure do," said Francine, "You are always welcome to come in here until closing time."

"I guess i can," said Lydia, "This is a very nice place."

"I sure love it," said Brain, "We found a cure for a rare tropical disease from our lab."

They are glad his lab is curing stuff that had no cures. The next day the naked nullo party began. They are there naked. They have no genitals. So yes males and females without genitals. They are having so much fun as they said they was going to do. That party has food and drinks. They know Buster and Sam throws the best parties even though they don't go to the parties in their gay bathhouse. Arthur only went in there once to rescue Francine. Only that one time.

"Great party as always," said Arthur, "This party is one of your best ever."

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "I always loved parties."

"Same here," said Muffy, "I sure love good parties."

"And same here," said Fern, "Your parties are the best."

"They sure are," said Sam, "I always loved parties myself."

They all for some reason or other looked down at their toes. They love them parts at the ends of the feet. It gives them balance as they walk. They see how nice Arthur's feet and toes look. Same as Fern's as well. They are all barefoot. Barefoot is part of being naked is why. Them two take very good care of theirs. They are talking to them two about their feet and toes. That how nice they look. That they keep dead skin off of them. To keep feet and toes nice after all.

"Your feet and toes is nice," said Buster, "Both of you in fact of course after all."

"Why thank you," said Arthur, "I take very good care of them."

"Same here," said Fern, "I always loved being barefoot."

"Same here," said Arthur, "I walk barefoot at home a lot."

After that party they got dressed and went home. Next chapter see what happens.


	52. New sports bar and Mr Ratburn dies

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Another new sports bar is going to open. And Arthur and Francine will adopt two children because they can't have anymore children because they have no genitals anymore. That new sports bar is named Andrew and Ruth's sports bar. That new sports bar is five blocks away. Arthur and Francine knows they have new competition. They seems to be more and more sports bars. They are at that place the adoption center. They will be approved no doubt. They got approved right away after all.

"I am glad we did," said Arthur, "That fast in fact indeed."

"I am also glad," said Francine, "That fast as we just did."

"Because we like you two," said the man, "I know you two will raise these two well."

"That we will," said Arthur, "You can count on that."

"I know you two will," said that man, "That is why we approved you two that fast."At that soon to be new sports bar they are getting stuff ready for opening day. Opening day will be a good thing for them. That one competition isn't doing to good because that soup isn't that good. And trying to copy Arthur and Francine's when they should have their own thing. They aren't doing a good job at copying that bar. They are doing a poor job. So they need to do their own thing before it is to late.

" This will be a good one," said Andrew, "We can compete with other sports bars."

"I agree," said Ruth, "The one sports bare is just five blocks away from here."

"That is true," said Andrew, "Arthur and Francine's sports bar."

"We could compete good with it," said Ruth, "Opening day will be a good thing indeed."

"We sure can," said Andrew, "This will be one of the best sports bars in Elwood City."

The next night they opened their sports bar. It is going very well. Arthur and Francine still is very busy so it isn't as big as they hoped it would be but still good. That couple know they have a competition that means business. That sports bar they own must add stuff to stay in business. They decided to allow two gay songs on their juke box. That idea isn't very good. Now at Crown city a man shot and killed Mr. Ratburn in his office. The police are their asking questions to the staff.

"He was wearing a mask," said a woman, "So i didn't see his face except for white fur so it was a rabbit man."

"That sounds like the man we have been after," said a policeman, "This will help this case."

"Let's go now," said another policeman, "We need to catch that man."

"Yes indeed," said a third, "This case will be solved."

Next chapter of this story they arrest him. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	53. More bars coming

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

That new sports bar is doing pretty well. Arthur and Francine's sports bar is doing very well indeed. But the other sports bar is in big trouble. It will soon go out of business. The owners know they have to close it or turn into a gay sports bar so they will close it. It is going out of business and sell it to a couple who will turn it into a regular bar. No special theme jut a regular bar for anyone that is 21 and older unsupervised. That bar will open in a month after that sports bar closes down for good.

"That sports bar is closing," said Arthur, "This time it is going out of business."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "So we beat another competition."

"We have another," said Arthur, "One just five blocks away."

"That is true," said Francine, "And other regular sports bars as well."

"I am glad we own this one," said Arthur, "It is going very well and we have a chain."

That chain is a good one it is spreading across that state fast. One day it will be a chain nationwide. From coast to coast to Alaska and Hawaii. At Buster and Sam's gay sports bar they are talking about another gay sports bar that is starting up across the street where a dive was at before it closed dive went out of business when the owner got mean. People stopped coming so it closed down. Now a gay couple owns that place and will soon open for business after all. That gay couple will be competition to them.

"Yes it is true," said Buster, "We will get more competition."

"I knew it," said Sam, "We can compete with them."

"We can win it," said Buster, "We are good at running it after all."

"I am sure we can," said Sam, "You are right we are good at running this place."

"I know we will," said Buster, "This is the most popular gay bar in town."

Now we go to that soon to be gay sports bar with the owners named Mark and Howard. Mark is a bear as in a big hairy man and Howard is a queen as in very femine. He talks funny like a certain writer did when he was still alive Them two are talking now about it. About the day they will open and about the gay bathhouse and other stuff gay.

"We will open soon darling," said Howard, "This is a nice place with a nice gay bathhouse."

"We sure will," said Mark, "I sure love Elwood City."

"Same here," said Howard, "Darling we will have a nice place."

"That is true," said Mark, "I am glad we own this."

Next chapter that new gay sports bar will open for business. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	54. Short chapter

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Both the regular sports bar and the gay sports bar opened on the same day. They are right next to each other. But they aren't competition to each other for one is a regular sports bar and the other is a gay sports bar. They know that very well indeed. The regular is competition to Arthur and Francine's sports bar and the gay one is competition to Buster and Sam's gay sports bar. That is why they can exist next to each other. They get along with each other anyway. They know each other.

"That new sports bar opened," said Arthur, "It opened earlier than we thought they would."

"I heard about that," said Francine, "So we will add two beers from a new microbrewery to the menu."

"Good idea," said Arthur, "I hope to patrons love it."

"I am sure they will," said Francine, "We can try them two to tell if they are good or not."

"That is true," said Arthur, "We can add a new wine from a local vineyard as well."

They tried them and love the taste so they added them to the menu. Now we head to the new regular sports bar with the two owners they are husband and wife. They are thinking about what to add to the drink and food menus. They want to compete well with Arthur and Francine's sports bar and the other regular sports bars in Elwood City. They need to add to the menu or they will have to close it down. So they are coming up with stuff to add to the menus. They are talking about it right now.

"We can add moonshine," said the owner, "From that legal place down the road."

"Good idea," said his wife, "And my deviled eggs for the food menu."

"I love them," said the owner, "I am sure the patrons will love it."

"I am sure they will," said his wife, "I always loved deviled eggs."

"Same here," said the owner, "Mayo and mustard mixed with egg yokes."

The other sports bar is also open. Next chapter will be longer i promise. See what happens next chapter.


	55. More ideas

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

That new gay sports bar somehow thinks Arthur and Francine's sports bar is competition to them. That isn't true though because Arthur and Francine's sports bar is a regular sports bar not a gay sports bar like that one. Arthur and Francine called them to tell them they aren't competition to them. That they are a regular sports bar not a gay one. They know that right now anyway. They know the one next to them is. Not their gay sports bar. Their competition is other gay sports bars in town.

"They know now," said Arthur, "After i told them we aren't competition."

"That is good," said Francine, "Because the one next to them is."

"That is true," said Arthur, "We can add more to the menus to compete better with them."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "To the food menu we can add reuben for they are very good."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "And to the drink menu we can add alcoholic root beer."

They then added them to the menu after they got the stuff to make them. So they will get more business to their sports bar. That sports bar is he best sports bar ever in Elwood City history. Now we head to the new regular sports bar which is their competition. They added ginger ale which has no alcohol to their drink menu. And to their food menu they added soft pretzels which they know people love. They are coming up with more ideas now. Ideas they hope that can work very well for them.

"I have an idea," said the owner, "We can add hard pretzels to the menu to go with the soft ones."

"Good idea," said his wife, "And to the drink menu we can add hard soda."

"That is a good idea," said the owner, "Hard soda is indeed good."

"It sure is," said his wife, "I am sure it will work."

"I am also sure," said the owner, "I sure love that stuff."

Now we head to the new gay sports bar they added some foods and drinks including some suckers that looks like male genitals stuff like that. They brought in a gay band that is a local but not well known. So they need to think of something that will work out very well. So the two owners are talking about what to do. So they are also talking with two workers there. A bartender and one who cooks. They can use any idea as long as it is gay. It is a gay sports bar after all.

"I have an idea," said the owner, "Bring in a well known gay band."

"Good idea," said his partner, "My idea is a male pole dancer or two."

"I love it," said the owner, "It is sure gay after all."

"It sure is sir," said the bartender, "My cousin is a poll dancer and he is gay we can hire him."

"We sure will," said the owner, "I heard he is a gay poll dancer."

They hired him and one other gay male poll dancer. They used them ideas it is just doing okay. They hoped it would do very good because most area gays who loves sports goes to Buster and Sam's sports bar instead because they know how to run a gay bar and gay sex bar and their gay biker bar. We now head to Buster and Sam's gay sports bar with them two.

"Business is very good," said Buster, "Even with the new gay sports bar in town."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "We know how to run them well."

"We sure do," said Buster, "This is the best gay sports bar in the history of this city."

"That is true," said Sam, "We are good a business."

Next chapter in the Baxter gay bathhouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this long epic story.


	56. Buying dildos

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Inside Baxter gay bathhouse Binky moved back to Elwood City and he came and got membership and will have sex there. He is glad to see his friends again. Buster and Sam are glad to see him again. They are glad he moved back to Elwood City. He moved in next to Arthur and Francine and their children. He knows Arthur won't go into that gay bathhouse again. He went there to rescue Francine. Binky knows Arthur is a nullo. So he can't have sex anymore. He has very little sex drive now.

"Glad to see you again," said Buster, "So where do you live now?"

"Next to Arthur and his family," said Binky, "I heard he and Francine's genitals was removed."

"It is true," said Buster, "He had cancer there and she go hers removed as well."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "So hey can' have sex anymore."

"I understand now," said Binky, "I have a dildo. Being a nullo myself Arthur could get one since he has no penis."

They asked Arthur if he can get one. He said he would think about it. Now we head to Arthur and Francine's sports bar with them two talking. They just might both get dildo's o have some sex drive restored. So they are talking it over. They could have sex with them. At least it is something. They will get some sex drive back because their butts is where it is at. So they need to talk it over. They just might buy them. So they can have sex again. The last time they had it they had genitals.

"I think we should," said Arthur, "Buy them dildo's that is in fact."

"I agree," said Francine, "We will buy them after all."

"Then let's do," said Arthur, "Buy them dildo's mine will be blue."

"Okay then," said Francine, "Mine will be pink."

"Okay mine bought," said Arthur, "I see you also bought yours."

They got them in just two days and using them. They love the way it feels. Now we head to the rival sports bar. Them two sees competition as a good thing. The free market in fact. They are talking things over to add to both menus. Both food menu and drink menu. Both menus need improved big time to keep competing with other sports bars. Next chapter will be much longer than this one i promise. See what happens next chapter of this long story. They added stuff to the menus.


	57. Sports bar and sex at bathhouse

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine added ale's which is a type of beer to their drink menu and added onion ring to the food menu. That is what the patrons wanted so they got it. It is why they are still in business. In fact it is thriving. Why they are is because they give the patrons what they want on the menus. They know that sports bar is good for them. And good for Elwood City as well. It is the best sports bar there in history of Elwood City. They are coming up with more ideas to add to the menus there.

"I have an idea for food," said Arthur, "Swiss cheese for burgers we already American and cheddar after all."

"I love it," said Francine, "For the drink menu we can add cherry wine."

"Good idea," said Arthur, "Them two things will will be added to the menus."

"That is good," said Francine, "Swiss cheese and cherry wine don't cost very much."

"Very true," said Arthur, "I know people who love both that wine and that cheese."

They bought them both at the local grocery store near by. They added them to the menus at that time. Now we head to Baxter gay bathhouse with a man named Tyler who is there to have sex with a nullo who is Binky. He hopes to become his new partner. And marry him in a same sex wedding. So they can be with each other until one passes away. Tyler has a full set of male genitals. They see Tyler in line to be buzzed in and will rent the cum room there. To have sex in it after all.

"Hi there Tyler," said Buster, "Just a locker this time?"

"Hi Buster," said Tyler, "This time i have the money to rent a private room."

"The cum room," said Buster, "It is the only one not rented right now."

"Here you go," said Tyler, "Hi there Sam as well."

"Hi Tyler," said Sam, "I sure love this place here. And good to see you again."

Binky went in that room and sees Tyler there so he will have sex with him. Binky is a regular at that gay bathhouse. Tyler knows Binky is a nullo. So Tyler's penis will go inside his pee hole and his butt. Now we see Ladonna came in Arthur and Francine's sports bar. Arthur and Francine sees her and glad to see her. Her and her husband are there. In fact they moved back to Elwood City. They bought the house that was owned by Mr. Haney before his death so they live there now.

"Hi Ladonna," said Arthur, "I heard you and your family moved here and you back here."

"It is true," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"Glad to see you two again," said Francine, "You and your husband and your kids as well."

"Glad to be back," said Ladonna, "You two has one nice sports bar."

"We sure do," said Arthur, "We sure love this sports bar we own."

Now we return to Baxter gay bathhouse when them two just got done with having sex in that private room. Them two are talking right now. That they could become partners after all. They are leaving it while keep on talking after all.

"We sure can," said Binky, "Become partners in fact."

"That is good," said Tyler, "I always wanted a life partner."

"That is good," said Binky, "I knew you for a good time."

"Same here," said Tyler, "You are a strong male."

They left that place and went to Binky's house. Next chapter see what happens.


	58. Another gay wedding coming

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine added cheddar with almonds on the food menu and a summer wheat ale to the drink menu. They know they will do very well for them because the patrons asked for it. So they have them on the menu. They get each type of ale for the four seasons. Summer, autumn, winter, and spring. Being summer it is summer ale. Their sports bar is doing very well that no true competition for them anymore. They invited sports came which got more patrons there as planned.

"This is good," said Arthur, "They just might become regular patrons here."

"It sure is," said Francine, "I also hope they do."

"I sure will," said a baseball player, "I sure love this place after all."

"That is great," said Arthur, "This is the best sports bar in Elwood City."

"That it is," said that baseball player, "You have a fantastic sports bar in fact."

Now we head to Baxter gay bathhouse in a private room the bear cave a bear as in a big hairy man having sex with an otter. Two types of gays having sex. They are moaning in pleasure. They love going in it that gay bathhouse that is. Their names is Jason Maxson and Herbert Maxwell. Jason is a rat and Herbert is an Aardvark. The type of anthropomorphic animals they are in fact. They are talking about becoming life partners and get married in a same sex wedding. They are talking right now.

"I think we should," said Jason, "After all we have been dating for a year and a half now."

"I agree with you," said Herbert, "Let's get married in that gay church."

"Yes indeed," said Jason, "Buster we will get married."

"I know," said Buster, "I was standing right here after all."

"Yes of course," said Jason, "You are invited to the wedding of course."

Sam of course is also welcomed to go to it. Jason's best man will be his best friend who is also gay. And Herbert's best man is his cousin Mitch who is also gay. They will also invite Arthur and Francine to that will go to it of course. Arthur knows Jason from camp where they became friends. He knows Arthur is straight. Another one who went to that camp tried to touch Arthur's genitals at camp in the shower. Arthur told the camp councilor who sent that gay boy home.

"I will come to it," said Arthur, "If that one guy named Ivan who tried to touch my genitals which got removed two years ago."

"He is dead," said Jason, "He committed suicide three years ago when he got HIV."

"Then i will come," said Arthur, "What about you Dear?"

"I sure will," said Francine, "You two are friends of ours."

"That we are," said Jason, "I knew i could count on you two."

Next chapter is that gay wedding which will be last chapter of this story. See what happens next in this story.


	59. Last chapter

The gay bathhouse 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine are at that same sex wedding at that church. This is the last chapter of this long story. That cult will try to bomb it causing one to sacrifice his life to save the lives of everyone else there to stop that cult once and for all. By going at them with the bomb. That person is Binky Barnes. He will do anything to save the lives of all there gay, straight, bi, lesbians, and a sexual people it doesn't matter. He hates that cult as well. He knows that is a very dangerous cult that causes harm.

"What is going on out there?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"I have no idea," said Francine, "Binky can you go see what is going on?'

"I will be glad to," said Binky, "Just like you said after all."

"I knew i could count on you," said Francine, "You are a strong person after all."

"You sure are," said Arthur, "You can see what it is if something bad deal with it."

He saw that cult thew the bomb so Binky picked it up he knew they would throw it back if he threw it so he will sacrifice himself to save all there by killing himself and the cult. So not suicide just to save the lives of all there. It blew up killing Binky and that cult at the same time. They saw all that happened they saw the end of that cult once and for all. But sad that Binky died. But glad that cult is gone now. They will have a funeral for him. They picked up all the parts and will cremated after all.

"He saved us all," said Arthur, "In our eyes he is a hero."

"He sure did," said Francine, "And yes he is a hero indeed."

"Time to begin," said the pastor, "The wedding that is in fact."

"Let's go in," said Arthur, "This wedding will go on."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "That is why we came here after all."

The wedding went on as planned. After that was the wedding reception being catrered by his dad. Arthur's dad David that is in fact. He is telling his dad that Binky died to save the lives of all. He said that he is a true hero. Binky that is in fact. Will make a third and last one. The end.


End file.
